Lex Talionis
by Nova42
Summary: Alternate End of Season 2; When someone from Robin's past learns he has returned to the Holy Land he takes the chance to settle a long festering grudge. Please R
1. The Assassin

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own Robin Hood nor profit from it.

A/N This is my first try at fanfiction please R&R it helps feed the Muses.

* * *

It was a chilly night much colder than the previous nights had been, but an welcome change from the days blistering heat. Everyone was asleep having retired to their tents hours ago after the long and bloody battle that had taken place the previous afternoon. That is everyone, except for Robin, Much and two other soldiers at the other end of the camp who were on night guard. Robin and Much moved silently through the camp, well almost silently.

"I don't understand" Much sighed stumbling slightly as he walked through the sand, no matter how much time he spent here he could never quite get use to walking in sand. He kicked at the offending ground as he trudged forward. "How can it be so hot here during the day and so cold at night. It's like the weather can't seem to make up its mind, I hate the desert."

Robin smirked slightly at his manservant's well worn complaints, but remained silent keeping a sharp eye and ear out for anything that might indicate trouble. With one hand on the pommel of his sheathed sword and the other seemingly relaxed at his side, they continued walking around the perimeter of the camp passing the stables and continuing on down the line of tents.

"All I want is a little regularity, maybe a little bit of rain," Much continued wistfully looking up at the night sky. "I miss the rain in England nice, cool..."

"Much." Robin stopped turning to his manservant and gave him a long look. "Shut up." He missed England as well but he preferred to not think about it about what he had left behind. Especially not now when his only company was his thoughts (and of course Much's non-stop babbling.) "The idea of night guard is to protect the camp, not wake them up."

"Master, I do not understand why we are on night guard anyway," he continued unperturbed "I thought when you became Captain of the private guard we would no longer have to do such…" Much paused searching his mind for the correct word. " subordinate tasks."

Robin gave him a strange look at his choice of wording, he looked around at the camp in front of him before bring his eyes back to Much's. "Well I can hardly expect my men to do something I'm not willing to do myself. What kind of Captain would that make me?" Robin replied sharply and then turned to continue walking the by the tents of sleeping soldiers.

"None of the other Captains are out here Master, I think…"

"Shhh..." Robin interrupted Much. He paused mid-step to listen for a repeat of the sound he just heard. Robin opened his mouth to say something when some of the horses from the stables came running through the camp. Much and Robin started running towards the horses when an idea caused Robin to change directions leaving Much and the other two soldiers on duty to contend with the horses.

Robin ran until he was about two tents away from his destination and then slowed down to move at a more quiet pace. When he was about ten feet from the King's tent he spotted a shadow moving quietly but quickly towards the back side of the tent. Knowing that no soldier would dare enter the King's tent at this hour much less enter it from the back, Robin pulled his sword from its sheath as quietly as he could and moved toward the shadow.

Robin moved with careful steps toward the would be assassin, the sand muffling his footsteps as he went. _At least there are some advantages to fighting in the desert, _he thought cynically. As he moved closer to the assassin he lifted his sword over his right shoulder hoping to take the man out with one blow. He swung his sword in a fast downward sweep only to find it blocked by the assassin before him. Surprise flitted across his face as he had not realized that the assassin had detected his approach. The assassin moved quickly catching Robin's jaw with his fist, the blow causing him to stumble backwards cursing himself for the momentary lapse in concentration. _It's mistakes like that that get people killed on the field._

He put some distance between the attacker and himself swinging his sword threateningly and waiting for the assassin to make the next move. His opponent charged him lifting his sword in a high above his head, Robin waited till the last moment then ducked down causing the assassin to flip over his back and land in the sand behind him. Robin turned toward his enemy ready to finish the fight but was instead met with a foot to the face, knocking him down to the ground and forcing all the air from his lungs. The assassin wasted no time, moving to his feet and aiming his sword for Robin's stomach, the young Captain barely having enough time to avoid being skewered, caught the blade on his right side above his hip.

He let out a small cry as the blade made contact but moved quickly to his feet, he couldn't afford to worry about it right now. His adversary charged at him again swinging his blade in a diagonal upward sweep clashing once again with Robin's own blade. Seeing an opening Robin spun on his foot bringing the pommel of his weapon into his opponents jaw stunning him before swinging his sword and hitting the intruder in the back of the head with the flat of his blade causing him to fall to the ground unconscious. He gave the man a weak kick make sure he was in fact unconscious then bent over placing his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

The Captain of the Private Guard straightened up and wiped the sweat from his forehead and sheathing his sword, as some soldiers came running up, drawn by the sound of the fight. "Well nice of you to join us," he said sarcastically, he pointed to the assassin on the ground. "bind him"

Much came up a few seconds after the soldiers and looked around before spotting both the assassin and Robin."Master, what happened? One minute you were next to me, the next you were gone. " He moved to his masters side hastily looking for any injuries the man might have received in the fight.

"I am fine, Much"

Much knowing his master as he did continued his visually exam of Robin when his eye came to rest at the young Captain's right side and the blood slowly dying the cloth of his tunic. "Master, you are not fine you are bleeding" Much cried exasperatedly, moving closer to the injured man to look at the wound.

Robin brushed Much's concern off but grimaced as he looked down at is right side, the wound throbbing as it reminded him of its present now that the adrenaline of the fight was starting to wear off. Robin placed his hand over the wound. "It's was just a glancing shot - hardly a scratch."

Much looked at him skeptically but before he got a chance to say anything more the King stepped out of his tent surveying the area before his gazed came to a rest at Robin.

"Captain Locksley?" The King asked questionably.

"Your Majesty" Robin said with a slight bow then pointed prisoner now in the hands of the soldiers. "I caught this intruder trying to sneak into your tent. I believe he is an assassin."

"That so?" the King replied then turned to the soldiers holding him "Take him to be questioned - get all the information from him that you can." The soldiers bowed to the King before dragging the still unconscious prisoner off to be questioned leaving only the King, Robin, and Much standing outside the tent. Much fidgeted nervously wanting to take a look at the wound his master had received, but not daring to interrupt the King.

"My decision to make you Captain of my Private Guard seems to have been a smart one." King Richard said after a moment, looking at Robin with a kind of fatherly approval.

"Thank you, your Majesty it is my honor to serve as such," Robin replied a little shocked at the high praise. He shifted a bit to trying to take some weight off his right side.

"Robin, go have that injury treated, I would not want you to fall ill cause of it," the King told him kindly turning away to head back into his tent.

"Yes your Highness." Robin bowed his head before walking in the direction of his tent with Much following closely behind.

* * *

The following night as a new moon covered the desert in a thick blanket of darkness, a crusader slipped away from the camp as silently as he could. Making sure no one was following him, he ran from the camp a good distance until he meet up with another man, a Saracen on horseback.

"Well?" the man ask impatiently as soon as the crusader had approached him His tall lean form was covered from head to toe in black garb with only his eyes visible. His horse, also black, snorted and moved about nervously as if sensing the tension that radiated off the Saracen.

The Crusader came to a stop in front of the Saracen and took a moment to catch his breath before answering "The King lives, the assassin was stopped before he could reach him."

"Stopped? By whom and where is the assassin now?" the Saracen asked angrily.

"The Assassin was questioned, tortured for information, he gave none up but he is now dead. His body burnt just this pass evening," the soldier told him hurriedly ignoring the first half of the question.

"And the man responsible for his capture?" the Saracen pressed

The crusader hesitated for a moment. He had nothing against the Captain who captured the Assassin - he actually liked him despite his blind devotion to the King. If he gave his name up to the Saracen the Captain's life would be forfeit but if he did not give up the name his own life would be forfeit. The Captain would probably die in battle long before the Saracen ever got to him. The crusader tried to convince himself as he came to a decision. "The Captain of the King's Private Guard, Sir Robin of Locksley."


	2. Plot in the night

**Disclaimer**: I checked this morning I still do not own Robin Hood

**A/N: **Thanks to my wonderful beta reader Ann for helping me with the story.

**manxcatmom - **Thanks for the review it made me giggle a little bit (which would have been ok if I hadn't been reading it it the middle of my land navigation class, everyone around me thought I had lost it LOL)

* * *

The temperature was already remarkably hot despite the fact that it was not yet even noon; the sun glared blindingly against the pale colors of the buildings of the empty Arabic town.

The sweat from Much's brow trailed lines through the dirt that covered his face; he hated the weather in the desert. Last time when he had been here with Robin he would complain about it constantly, often to the acute annoyance of his master. He could remember not even the rain had offered any type of relief to them the few times it had come. When the rain did arrive, it came down in heavy showers that the ground could not soak up thus turning the land into a mixture of marsh and mire. Fighting in those conditions had always been treacherous at best of time. Much recalled such a time when the weather had been terrible and Robin was to lead a contingent into a village to capture it. Robin had been reluctant to go in but the decision had been taken out of his hands when one of his men broke rank and charged in. That had been the day they lost Carter's brother Thomas along with two others.

Much was forced out of his musings by movement coming from one of the roof tops above him. He squinted in the glare of the sun and saw Carter fighting with the Sheriff. Much didn't have the chance to move or offer any kind of assistance when he saw a flash of metal thrust into Carter midsection before he fell off the rooftop onto the ground below and remain motionless.

Much stared shocked at Carter's unmoving body for a few moments before snapping back to reality. The most important thing right now was to find the King; they could come back later for the bodies of the dead.

He forced himself to continue forward although he was already worn out from the day's events. This morning felt like it had been forever ago, though in reality it was only a few hours. Of course it was also his worry for Robin that kept the tired manservant moving. Not only did he know that the archer had to be feeling exhausted as he knew the man hadn't slept the night they arrived at Bassam's house, but Much knew his master predilection for trouble, wherever Robin was it would not be too far behind.

* * *

Much came to a crossroad and was trying to decide which way to turn when he heard Robin's voice yell Marian's name. The inflection in his leader's voice made his stomach turn to ice as he sprinted in the direction the shout came from. He ran into a courtyard almost colliding with Little John as he in ran behind Djaq and Will. Much saw the reason for Robin's earlier cry laying in the middle of the courtyard near a fountain with a sword protruding from her stomach; he stood frozen in fear watching as Djaq moved over to Marian and Robin.

Much knew Marian would be alright; she had to be. She was Marian a strong, relentless woman who could survive anything. She was almost as good as Robin at not only beating overwhelming odds but making it seem effortless when doing so. Much had nearly convinced himself that all would be well when Djaq looked at Robin with tears in her eyes, he saw the look exchanged between the two and his heart sank down into his stomach. This could not be happening; they couldn't have come all this way and fought so hard just to lose her now. How could they go on, how would Robin go on.

Much hefted out a sigh and cast his eyes about for something to do some way to be helpful if only a little bit, Much walked to the streets that lead out of the courtyard. The least he could do was make sure none of the Sheriff's people interrupted the star-crossed lovers' last moments together. He walked a little down one of the streets kicking at the sand and thinking about how unfair the world was, when he saw Allan running toward him. Much shamefully realized that he hadn't even noticed the man had been missing from the group, though he was understandable distracted. "Where have you been?" Much asked

Allan came to a halt in front of Much breathing heavily. "Not being funny, but I'm glad I found you," he paused trying to steady his breath. "Do you know where the others are?"

Much pointed to the courtyard a few feet behind him. "The King is there with everyone else," Much hesitated before continuing "Marian's been stabbed, I…I don't think she's going to make it."

Allan looked in shock where Much had pointed before turning his eye back to him looking rather torn. "I was on one of the rooftops and I saw the Sheriff."

Much lowered his head interrupting Allan "I know he got away, but the King is alright"

"No, his coming back with more men, we have to get out of here and quickly."

Much looked up at Allan before nodding and moving back into the courtyard with Allan following him. He approached Djaq who was standing with Will and Little John a couple of feet from the King. "She's gone," she told him tearfully before he even had a chance to ask. Much turned his gaze to where Robin lain next to Marin for a few moments before turning back to the gang and relaying to them the information that Allan had just told him.

"We need to get the King out of here and quick," Will spoke up after a moment. He turned toward Allan "Any idea how long it will take them to get here?"

"Not long they're on horseback. Not being funny but we are going to have a hard time making it back with getting caught."

"All we have to do is make it within sight of the King's camp they would not dare to follow us any further, but…" Will trailed off his gaze falling on where there leader laid oblivious to everything going on around him.

The outlaws all followed his gaze and realized what he was trying to say, if they wanted to get out of here alive they would not be able to bring Marian's body with them.

Much turned back to the group. "He will not leave her behind willingly."

Little John who had been silent up to this point replied softly "Then he will have to leave unwillingly."

Will shifted uncomfortable at the thought of forcing Robin to leave Marian behind but seeing no other option. "We are wasting time, Djaq maybe you should try to talk to him. It will be easier if he comes willingly."

Will watched Djaq approach Robin before turning back to the rest of the group. "Has anyone seen Carter? I would have expected him to turn up by now."

"I saw him" Much said quietly shifting his feet in the sand. "I saw the sheriff stab him and then Carter fell from the rooftop. He's dead."

Will was about to respond when Djaq returned to him shaking her head indicating that Robin would not move. "Right, we've already lingered here to long" Will said taking charge "Much go get the King, Little John help me with Robin, Allan, Djaq you guys watch our backs."

Will and John moved to Robin and regretfully they both grabbed him around his upper arms and as gently but as quickly as they could moved him to his feet.

Robin startled by the sudden action whipped his head around to Will. "What are you doing?" he tried to wrench his arms free of their tight grips.

"I'm sorry Robin but we must go now." When he continued to struggle Will turned Robin's head toward him and told him forcefully. "We have already lost Carter and Marian I will not lose another friend"

Robin halted in his movements and stared at him shocked at both the words and the news of Carter. Will regretted his words almost immediately, that was not how he wanted to tell the already grieving man that he had lost someone else. But at least He wasn't fighting them anymore though that in its self was worrisome, but they would have time later to worry about it.

With the archer secured between them Will and John, Much and the King in front and Djaq and Allan behind them, the gang left the town behind and headed with all haste to the camp and to safety.

* * *

The first thing he became aware of was that there was sand in his mouth; he hated it when he got sand in his mouth. Not only did it taste bad but it also meant for one reason or another he was face down in the sand. So far none of those reasons had ever proved themselves to be good ones. _Well there was that one time…_ He thought furtively

The next thing he noticed was the lack of sound around him, which he thought was odd considering there had been people fighting nearby just moments ago. He slowly rolled onto his back before moving into a sitting position, every one of his muscles screaming in protest. _Ah I feel like I fell from a building_…_ Oh yea..._ Carter thought ruefully as the memories came rushing back to him of the Sheriff trying to stab, losing his balance and becoming rather well acquainted with the ground below. _I'll just have to avoid falling off buildings from now on._ He stretched out his sore muscles before standing up.

Carter steadied himself against a wall as a wave of vertigo threatened to send him back to the ground. He took a few deep breaths waiting for the world to settle back into place then took a moment to check out his surroundings. It was at this moment that he noticed it wasn't early afternoon as he had thought but rather late into the evening. Judging by the silence that surrounded him, it was a safe bet that the skirmish from earlier was not still going on, which meant someone had won. Carter could only hope that it was his friends and the King who had won and not the Sheriff. _But if the King still lived why did nobody come back for him._ Carter's mind swirled with confusion, deciding he would get no answers standing in an empty street he began to move in the direction that would lead him to the King's camp and hopefully some answers.

As Carter moved through the small town the soreness in his muscles seemed to have somewhat dissipated as did the earlier vertigo, to which he was eternally grateful, the walk back to the King's camp would take long enough as it was he didn't want to think how long it would take with an injury. Carter's thoughts were interrupted by the sight before him as he entered the town's small courtyard.

Carter immediately recognized the figure lying prone near the fountain, his feet sliding in the sand as he rushed over dread filling him with each hurried step he took. He fell to his knees next to the still body, placing two fingers against her neck. Carter released a breath he didn't know he was holding when he felt the thump of a pulse against his fingers.

Carter sat back on his hunches looking from Marian to the empty courtyard in front of him, his whole body filled with alarm at what Marian and he being left behind could mean for the King and the Outlaws.

_Something had to have happened to others. _Carter looked down at Marian she was very pale and hardly breathing, if he hadn't already checked he would think she was dead. _There is no way Robin would have left anyone behind still alive much less Marian._ He reached down and gently scooped Marian up; if he wanted to find answers to his questions and make sure Marian survived he would have to get back to the camp.

* * *

Darkness stretched to every corner of the camp and the torches had been lit when Carter finally made it back to the camp. Carrying Marian through the camp in the direction of the healer's tent, Carter noticed that all seemed calm within the camp which bode well but left him all the more confused. He entered the healer's tent placing Marian softly on a bed before informing a healer and giving them what limited information he had on what had happened.

After leaving the healer's tent Carter headed immediately for King Richard's tent, speaking to the guard posted in front of the tent before entering. _So the King is alive and well, _he thought relived as he entered the tent.

King Richard was sitting in a chair in front of a large table, maps and other papers spread out before him. Bowing as he stood before the King he waited until he acknowledged his presence.

The King glanced up at him and did a double take as he saw who was standing before him. "Carter, I thought you were dead," the King rose from his seat but remained behind the table.

"I assure you my Lord I am very much alive," he paused for a moment before continuing telling him about the exchange between the Sheriff and himself.

Richard nodded his head sympathetically "We didn't have time to go back for anyone; the Sheriff was bringing back reinforcements we barely made it back here as it was. Robin will be happy to hear you are alive and well, after lose of the Lady Marian," He trailed off shaking his head before bringing his eyes back to Carter, "He could use some good news,"

Carter raised his eyebrows questionably at the King, "Sire, Lady Marian…she's not dead,"

The King looked at him sharply. "What are you talking about," confusion showing on his face.

"She still breaths My Lord I brought her to the healer's tent before coming here they are tending to her now," Carter shifted his stance looking out at the camp behind him thoughtfully before turning back to Richard "Sire if Robin thinks she is dead I can go tell him and his men to let them know."

"Robin and his men already took their leave and headed back to Acre soon after we arrived back at camp."

Carter took an urgent step forward "Sire we can't let Robin go back to England thinking Marian is dead."

"I agree," the King nodded his head thoughtfully, "You have leave to ride to Acre as soon as you are ready, and they should arrive sometime tonight, but I do not know how long they will stay there, but if you leave at first light you should make it before nightfall tomorrow."

"Thank you My Lord," Carter bowed to the King then headed back out into the camp. He paused to take in a deep breath deciding how best to proceed. The night sky was pitch black it would not be safe to ride out tonight to Acre. _The best thing to do would be to get some sleep tonight, check on Marian in the morning and then make all haste to Acre._ Content with his current plan of action Carter made his way to his tent to get what little sleep he could before he needed to head back out.

* * *

It was well past dark when the Sheriff of Nottinghamshire stormed through the door to the small house he was staying at during his trip to the Holy Land, Gisborne following despondently after him still in shock at how the events unfolded, closed the door behind him and leaned his back against the wall next to the door. He felt completely numb, his mind playing the events that had transpired in the courtyard over and over again.

Gisborne watched apathetically as two of the assassin they had been working with to bring down the King appeared from seemingly nowhere, and address Sheriff. He could hear the Sheriff bemoaning about the day's events but his voice seemed to becoming from somewhere far away and hard to hear over the sound of Marian's cries of pain that would not leave him. _I killed her_ he kept repeating in his head _The only woman I ever loved and I killed her. It is all Hood's fault she was mine and he stole her from me, he poisoned her mind against me. I will make him pay._

Guy's thoughts of revenge where interrupted when the name of his most hated enemy was spoken by the assassin, he had no idea how the topic had shifted to Robin of Locksley, but from the look on the assassin's face it did not bode well for Hood. Gisborne focused his attention on the assassins before him, Salih the one doing all the talking and seemingly in charge was a tall burley man that was generally bad tempered at the best of times and his partner Baghat, was more of the silent type and the typical the punch first ask questions later with the stature to back it up.

"You are sure this Robin Hood is Robin of Locksley, former Captain of the Kings private guard?" Salih asked the Sheriff his arms folded across his chest.

"O quite sure," the Sheriff gestured to Guy "Gisborne here nearly managed to kill Hood the last time he was here." The Sheriff's early ire seemed to have disappeared at this new development.

Salih turned to Baghat who had been silent through the whole conversation, "Send a message to Master Raif informing him of what has happened here, he will want to deal with this personally." Baghat bowed his head in understanding before making his way out of the house.

"Personally," the Sheriff said surprised as Salih turned his attention back to him. "This is the same man who didn't feel the King was important enough to deal with personally?"

"Master Raif has a score to settle with the Captain Locksley,"

"Hood will be long gone before your master can get here," Gisborne said finally joining the conversation. "after…what happened today he will not linger here long, a day perhaps two at the most before he goes back to England."

Salih expression turned feral as he faced Guy "Well then, we will have to delay his trip to England until my master can get here now won't we."

"And how do you plan on doing that," Gisborne kept his position against the wall but faced the Saracen with increasing interest, "while Hood might not be in any fit state to fight, you can bet his men will be keeping a careful eye on him."

"Everyone lets their guard down, all I will need is a moment."

"O this is good, this is very good," Vasey crooned to himself, looking like the cat that ate the proverbial canary.

Gisborne could help it as a small smile made its way to his face, _perhaps I will be able to get my revenge on Hood for taking Marian from me. I will make him regret ever coming back from war._

_

* * *

_

Please review, anyone who submits a review shall get a free cookie...ok not really but all reviews go to feed the muses, so please feed the muses :D


	3. Out of the smoke and into the Flame

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Robin Hood or any of the BBC characters or stories and so on and so forth unless they are willing to sell them to me for $3.68 somehow I doubt it though**

**A/N Thank you to those who reviewed. Please R&R Reviews go to feed the muses, flames go to feed my Army of hamsters with really sharp toothpicks bent on world domination.**

**Please enjoy the story**

**

* * *

**

It was with a great sigh of relief that Djaq walked into the home of her Uncle, it had been a long ride from the King's camp to Acre, made even longer by the thick and heavy silence that surrounded the group. Thankfully the King had provided them with horses and an escort that would take the horses back to the camp in the morning. As the group walked into the parlor of Bassam's house she stole a fleeting glance at Robin; since his meeting with the King, Robin had not said anything other than to tell them to mount up, that they were leaving for Acre immediately and it seemed no one in the group was willing to break the silence. Even Much had not said anything the entire way back.

As Djaq lead the group through the parlor and into the sitting room she caught a glimpse of her Uncle in the pigeon room conversing with another man, a well built grumpy looking Saracen. _A costumer sending a message out no doubt, _she thought nonchalantly and continued to usher the gang into this sitting room.

The sitting room was a large well furnished room; it had a low table in the center of the room surrounded by pillows for sitting on. On the south side of the room opposite from whence they entered was a doorway that opened up into a small courtyard complete with its own well and gate into the city. The east side of the room broke off into a hallway where the guest bedrooms were, each bedroom modestly furnished with a two small beds and a dresser in between them.

It was here that she gently guided Robin into the first room facing the courtyard, Much watched them with a torn expression before coming to a decision and following Little John into the room across from Robin's while Allan and Will took the one next to them.

Djaq shifted anxiously just inside the doorway to Robin's room as he walked to the window and gazed out onto the courtyard. He had still not said a word to anyone since they left the camp he seemed almost catatonic but functional. She was understandably worried for him; they were all taking Marian's death hard but none more so than Robin, he had already given up so much to this cause already and now…Djaq shook her head despondently.

She looked up to Robin, not unlike how a sibling might look up to an older brother; he was an unyielding pillar of strength within the group, and every challenge she had seen him face he faced with a cheeky, arrogant attitude and an indomitable spirit that she was sure infuriated the Sheriff of Nottingham more than the crimes Robin committed. She of course she didn't expect him to be in any type of spirits after today's events, but seeing him just shut down so completely like this scared her. She wasn't sure what hurt her more, the fact her friend was hurting so much or that with all her abilities as a healer this was one wound she could not heal.

She was working up the courage to say something, anything that might ease the pain when Robin's voice, rough and so soft she almost didn't hear his words, broke through her thoughts.

"I am fine Djaq, you should go get some sleep," he spoke without turning to look at her his gaze remaining on the courtyard before him.

Djaq wanted to argue this point, _of course he wasn't fine he was far from it, _but she knew Robin well enough to know any prodding would only be met with fierce opposition that would get them nowhere. _Perhaps once he has slept, _she mulled over as she turned to leave. She gave Robin one last look before bidding him goodnight and leaving to go to her room.

* * *

On the far side of the city of Acre in the parlor of the Sheriff's current resident, tension covered the room like a thick blanket as the three occupants inside disputed the continuing participation of the Sheriff and Gisborne in the current plan against Robin of Locksley. The Sheriff didn't really care who did what with Hood as long as the man was out of his hair once and for all, but Gisborne wanted to have a part in the plan, wanted to make sure Hood never left this godforsaken country. Vaisey couldn't really blame the man, after all the times Robin Hood had escaped from certain death, even he wasn't one hundred percent sure that the assassins would successfully put an end to the arrogant outlaw. _Maybe it would be better to stick around,_ Vaisey mused.

"You're going to need our help," Gisborne insisted leaning against the wall by the door.

"I am sure we can handle one man on our own," Salih countered back from across the small room where he was waiting for the return of his partner Baghat before they both headed out to locate their target.

Gisborne shook his head humorlessly at Salih, "That one man has escaped from more traps and cages than anyone I have ever seen," he paused for a moment before adding caustically, "Do you even know what Robin looks like? You wouldn't want to spend all your time planning and plotting only to capture the wrong man; we know Hood's habits and those of his men."

Salih eyed Gisborne silently, _it was true they did not know what former Captain looked like and Master Raif would not be pleased if we brought him the wrong man, _he cast his eyes over to the Sheriff who had remained silent during the whole exchange before meeting Gisborne's once more, "and what do you get out of helping us?"

"I have my own score I would like to settle with Robin Hood,"

Salih closed the distance between Gisborne and himself in two quick strides, "Once he is captured I do not care what you do to him, however," He paused sticking a finger in Gisborne's face and speaking slowly, "you will not kill him, he must be alive _and_ coherent for Master Raif, is that clear?"

"Crystal," Gisborne sneered back

Salih stepped back away from Gisborne satisfied, "We still will need to find where he is staying and get to him before he has a chance to return to England,"

"That won't be a problem," a new voice spoke up breaking through the conversation.

All three men turned as Baghat walked in from one of the adjoining rooms. Salih was the first to speak up, "What are you talking about?"

"I know where he is staying," he replied coming to a stop a few feet from Salih

"Well are you going to share with the rest of the class or do you plan on keeping us all in suspense?" the Sheriff asked acerbically.

Baghat barely gave Vaisey a glance before turning his attention to Salih who was looking at him keenly, "while I was at the pigeon handler's house I saw a group of Englishmen enter the house, heading for the back rooms. As there are not many Englishmen in Acre I am sure it was them."

Salih looked thoughtful for a moment before breaking the silence, "it is almost light out and there will be too many people about soon. We will go to the pigeon handler's house tonight under the cover of darkness and if it is them we will wait for the opportunity to grab him."

"Are we going to bring him back here," Guy inquired

"No," he answered quickly, "No, this place would be to easily found. There is a building on the edge of the city that belongs to Master Raif, it is secluded and has only a few serfs that come and go keeping it maintained, we will take him there."

* * *

The following morning saw Carter waking before the sun had started its trek across the sky. As soon as he was dressed he made his way to the healer's tent to check on Marian's health. Her wound had been grievous and he was not sure she would make it, if she wasn't then there would be no point in going to Acre, he wouldn't give Robin hope just to have him lose her once again.

He always hated visiting the healer's tent; the air in there was forever thick with tension and illness. Carter paused at the opening of the tent taking a moment before going inside, hoping for the best but preparing for the worst.

Carter pushed the tent's flap aside and moved carefully inside. The area inside the tent was rather large with an open bay on the left side, on the right side were small rooms separated from the main bay by white sheets. His eye's immediately seeking Marian's form on a nearby cot. She appeared to still be in the land of the living and there were no healers in the immediate area which either bode very badly or very good for her.

He looked around the area finally spotting one of the healers at the far end of the tent; he covered the distance between them with a few short strides without delay asked the healer about how Marian was faring.

After the healer gave him promising information to Lady Marian's health, Carter set out for the stables. The light of the day had already started crawling across the land by the time Carter made it to the stables. He had one of the stable boys ready a horse; a large black stallion, and as soon as the horse was ready Carter mounted up and headed out with all haste to Acre to catch Robin before he could leave for England thinking his love was dead.

* * *

For Robin the day had dragged on for far too long and he was convinced tonight would follow the same theme. A restless night and longing to do something to distract his mind drove him from his room at the first hint of light and into the city where he wondered for a bit by himself. He knew he probably should have told the gang where he was going, but he had been worried if he did one or more of them would be adamant on coming with him, and he really did not fancy any company right now.

After an hour or so of wondering Robin's feet had lead him to the piers where he thought to make himself useful by inquiring about a passage back home, it was well into the afternoon when he quit asking, all the ship captain's giving him the same answer, "Storms been brewin off the coast 'bout to hit you're most likely not gonna to find a ship settin sail in the next three days," one older captain had told him gruffly.

_Perfect, _He thought to himself, _just what we need, to spend more time here._ Fate however didn't appear to be satisfied with just denying him passage home, a few hours later and still a mile from Bassam's house the aforementioned storm broke loose from the sky in a fury that quickly left Robin soaked, shivering and in a rather foul mood, _Yea I hate you too,_ he had muttered maliciously at the sky.

Finally making it back to Bassam's house he stepped into the living room, coming to a stop in front of the outlaws sitting around the low table all looking spitefully warm and dry. There was a long stretch of silence as the outlaws took in Robin's sopping form, his mood clearly written across his face.

Much long used to Robin's temper broke the silence speaking rapidly, "Where have you been, we were worried when we woke up and you were missing. Well they weren't very worried," Much shot an accusing glare to the rest of the gang, "I wanted to go after you but they said you would come back on your own time and you did but you might not have," he then exclaimed as if just noticing, "You're soaked!"

Robin shook his head to clear it, pretty sure he hadn't had enough of anything in the past couple of days to be able to follow what had just spilled from Much's mouth and opted instead to answer the question he was sure was in there somewhere, "I went to try and find a way home today,"

Will cleared his throat nervously, "Were you able to find one,"

"No, it's raining" He responded back humorlessly, then sighed "No ships are setting sail, the storm is supposed to go from bad to worse, it will be a few days before we can head home," then without waiting for a response he headed back into his room.

* * *

The setting sun found Robin sitting in solitude in the room made available for him. He sat on the floor against the wall opposite of the window looking out at the courtyard watching the rain pouring from the sky, his mood matching the dreary weather. Will had been in earlier letting him know that dinner was being served, _probably drew the short straw,_ he thought derisively.

The last time he ate had been the night they arrived in the Holy Lands, he knew he should have had something to eat, but couldn't bring himself to go out to join them, going out where his men were, where they would try to cheer him up, take his mind off the recent events while inadvertently reinforcing what happened, where he would have to pretend to be alright, and hide his pain for the sake of his men. He stayed on the floor watching the rain fall without really seeing it, he would much rather stay in here where he could be alone with his thoughts, try to sort through them, plan his next course of action and try to forget what had happened.

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting on the floor, his body going numb in what seemed to be hours ago, when a commotion from the sitting room broke into his thought. He listened for a moment worried about what could cause the raised voices, he couldn't hear what was being said the words muffled by the closed door, but the voices certainly sounded happy rather than distraught as he had first feared. He was in the process of tuning the voices out when he clearly heard his name being spoken through the muffled words by a voice that was familiar but most definitely did not belong to a member of his gang.

Robin was torn between wanting to keep to himself and needing to know who this new person was, after a moment his curiosity won out and he stood up and wandered into the sitting room. He wasn't sure what he had expected to see but it most certainly was not what he was seeing. In the middle of the group standing in the room stood Carter, tired, wet and looking rather dirty, but alive, very alive. More than what he had believed the man to be a mere five minutes ago.

Robin was pulled from his stupor by Allan's voice, "oi, Robin we were just goin' to get you," he gestured to Carter, "look who it is,"

Robin covered the distance between Carter and himself in a few quick strides and enclosed the man in a quick hug before taking a step back. "I thought you were dead my friend, Much said he had seen the Sheriff kill you,"

Carter threw a mocking glare at Much, "Yea, that seems to be the story going around," He turned his gaze back to Robin taking in the man's appearance, The archer had dark bags under his eyes that stood out in sharp contrast to the paleness of his face, he looked worn and tired but all things considered it was understandable. "I'm glad I caught you before you left, I have news for you."

Will looked up, "News, what news?"

The group looked at him eagerly as he turned to look Robin full on; he wasn't sure how to give him the news so decided on blunt approach. Taking a deep breath, "It's about Marian," he started, "She's alive."

Silence fell over the group like a thick winter blanket, Robin stared flummoxed at Carter, surely he could not have heard the man correctly the words he had spoke were impossible.

"Are you sure?" It had been Djaq who broke the silence.

"Quite sure, she is back at the camp right now being tended to by the healers," his eyes never leaving Robin's, "it was a little touch and go at first and it will be a long road to recovery but the healers are positive that there will be a recovery."

It wasn't until the tightness in his chest became had unbearable that Robin realized he had stopped breathing and force himself to draw air into his lungs before asking, "how…she…I mean I saw her…how?"

"She was very nearly dead when I found her in the courtyard the healers said they were surprised she had last as long as she did without out any aid. Guess she has something worth fighting for,"

Robin snapped out of his daze, "She's at the camp right now?"

"Yes."

"I must go back right away," He said hurriedly.

Djaq interrupted him, "Robin I don't think that's a good idea it's still pouring out and the King's camp is a full days ride from here on horseback, at least twice that on foot. Perhaps it would be better to wait until morning after we have all slept and the rain has stopped."

"She's right Robin, at the very least we should wait until morning. It's not safe to travel in this right now." John commented hoping to talk sense into the man.

He shook his head "I cannot wait until tomorrow to go," then headed to his room to collect his belongings before she could retort back.

A few moments after he had entered his room Djaq followed in after him, "Robin, look I know you want to go see her now but you need to take care of yourself, you'll be no good to her if you run yourself sick, when was the last time you slept or even had anything to eat?"

Robin paused as he was reaching for his weapons on the floor, standing back up and facing her he took a deep breath, "Djaq, I'm going tonight you and the others don't have to come with me you can stay her until I can bring her back, but I am going tonight."

"You really won't reconsider this?" she tried one last time.

"No."

Djaq nodded her head conceding the argument, "If you won't stay at least drink some water before head out," She produced a water skin from seemingly nowhere, "it wouldn't do for you to pass out half way there."

Robin thought it was a weird request seeing as with the rain he was hardly at risk of becoming dehydrated, but relented to the request anyway taking the water skin from her and downing it hastily, at this point he would do just about anything if it meant he could be on his way to see Marian. He moved away from her leaning down to retrieve his weapons from the floor when the world shifted under his feet causing him to stumble a bit. _That was weird, _he thought. He paused for a moment waiting for the vertigo to pass, when it persisted he shook his head trying to clear it but the action proved to be a fatal mistake as the world tilted more violently causing his to nearly fall over, it was only Djaq's timely intervention that saved him from becoming one with the floor.

Djaq silently guided him over to his bed and gently pushed him down upon it. He put a hand to his forehead trying to will away the fog that seemed to be gathering in his head. He wasn't sure what was going on his limbs felt heavy, like all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep. He had been fine a minute ago. He lowered his hand and turned to Djaq to ask what was happening when he saw her expression held no surprise nor did she seem overly concerned and he realized what was happening.

He turned accusing eyes on Djaq, "You drugged me," his words coming out more than a little slurred.

Djaq softly pushed him back so he was lying on the bed, "Sorry," not really sounding sorry at all.

"Liar," he accused, he wanted to say more but the heaviness in his limbs was increasing as was the fog in his head and he had to spend all his concentration on trying to keep his eyes open, a battle he was rapidly losing.

"Don't fight it Robin, it's a strong sleeping draught, trust me you won't win," she spoke as she pulled his boots off and covered him with blanket. She heard him mumble something about trusting girls and an icy lake as his eyes finally slide shut. _There's got to be an interesting story behind that, _she mused. She gave him on last look before heading back out into the sitting room.

* * *

The gang and Carter were standing near the table in the sitting room. Each lost in their own thoughts, each hoping they would not have to go to the camp in the current weather, but not really seeing Robin consenting to waiting until morning to go to the camp. When it came to Marian Robin's judgment wasn't always at its best. So it was rather surprising when Djaq emerged from Robin's room alone.

"You convinced Robin to stay here for the night," Much asked apprehensively

"Well that depends on what you classify as agreeing, I can tell you he is currently sleeping," she supplied with a slight smile on her face.

There was a long pause of silence before Much asked cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Well running off in the middle of a storm would not be doing anyone any good least of all him," she replied defensively

"Djaq," Little John cut in

She took a deep breath "I slipped a strong sleeping draught into his water, so he would sleep," she said not sounding the least bit apologetic

"How long will he sleep for," Will asked calmly

"With how little sleep his gotten the past couple days I would say well into the morning if not into the afternoon. I doubt a herd of horses would wake him right now,"

Much gave a snort, "You realize his going to kill you when he wakes up tomorrow."

"At least he will be well rested when he does," She was not in the least bit worried

Allan gestured in Djaq direction, "Not bein funny or anything but remind me never to take water from you. You normally carry sleeping potion spiked water on your person?"

"No I do not," She said with a small laugh, "I had made it this morning because I don't think Robin has slept since we arrived in the Holy Land. I was going to give it to him tonight so that he could get some sleep, that's why I had it on me."

"Well I suggest we all get some sleep tonight," John cut in, "I'm sure as soon as Robin's awake he will leave for the King's camp, best we all be up and ready to go before then."

As they all headed off to their respective rooms, Djaq faced Carter, "If you like there is a spare cot in Robin's room or you can have the room on the other side of mine to sleep in tonight."

"If you don't mind I will take the other room, if Robin wakes up angry tomorrow I don't want to be the first person he sees," Carter joked lightly.

* * *

The sky was overcast and dark, the rain moving from a downpour to a light shower with high winds, providing near perfect cover for the two assassins and Guy as they moved quickly and quietly into the courtyard at the back of Bassam's house and crouching below one of the windows.

Gisborne carefully peaked inside the window peering around before ducking back down, "Hood's not in there but those are his men in there," he whispered quietly to his two companions, "he has to be somewhere nearby," he stopped as the topic of conversation inside the house turned toward the man they were searching for.

"You got Robin to agree to stay here for the night," a voice asked apprehensively

"Well that depends on what you classify as agreeing, I can tell you he is currently sleeping," a female voice with a accent spoke up in reply

There was a long pause of silence before the first voice asked cautiously, "What did you do?"

"Well running off in the middle of a storm would not be doing anyone any good least of all him," the female replied back defensively

"Djaq," a third voice cut in.

There was a deep sigh "I slipped a strong sleeping draught into his water, so he would sleep," she said not sounding the least bit apologetic

"How long will he sleep for?" a quiet voice asked

"With how little sleep his gotten the past couple days I would say well into the morning if not into the afternoon. I doubt a herd of horses would wake him right now,"

Gisborne smiled to himself pleased to hear his enemy was miserable and knocked completely out, _this will making capturing him a whole lot easier,_ he thought as he shared a knowing glance with the assassins, they were clearly thinking the same thing.

Salih whispered quietly to the other two, "We should check the rooms that border the courtyard first, hopefully he will be in one of those rooms," he then crept quietly pass the widows to the sitting room coming to the first room. He peered into the window, smiling gleefully when he saw a subtle movement out of the corner of his eyes. He waved Gisborne over to look into the window, "is that him," he asked pointing to the figure in the nearly pitch black room.

Guy had to squint to be able to see anything in the room, but nodded his head "Yea that's him,"

Salih snorted "They're making this almost too easy for us," he turned to Baghat, "you stay out here make sure we are not interrupted," Salih climbed quietly into the window followed closely by Guy. He paused for a moment letting his eyes adjust to the dark room before quickly closing the space to the bed pulling back the blanket and getting his first good look at the former Captain of the Private Guard, "Are you sure this is him?" he looked at the lithe form doubtfully, "he looks more like a boy than the soldier my master spoke of."

"Do not underestimate him, he is much more than he appears to be," Guy countered resentfully

"I certainly hope so," Salih whispered with a feral look on his face, "or else this will be no fun," he moved down to Robin's feet "grab his shoulders, we will pass him out to Baghat."

Working together they lifted Robin's sleeping from the bed and carefully handed him out the window to the awaiting assassin, Robin let out a small moan at the initial movement but did not stir again afterwards reinforcing just how out of it he truly was. With the unconscious archer slung over Baghat shoulder the small group made their way out of the courtyard and into the city, Gisborne smiling the whole time. This had been easier than he had hoped, it appeared fate was smiling upon him tonight.


	4. The First Shoe Drops

**Disclaimer - Still do not own nor profit from Robin Hood. **

**A/N This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be because tomorrow I have to drive 596 miles to go to school for 5 months. So I was torn between posting the chapter before I left or keep working on it without being sure when I would be able to get on the internet again. Don't worry though you won't have to wait 5 months for the next chapter. I will try to keep posting chapters once every week or every two weeks.**

**Also for anyone who wants to know the title of the story "Lex Talionis" is Latin for "The law of retaliation" in other words an eye for an eye. The reason I choose this for a title though was because it has specific roots in Islam: ****"In Islam, Muhammad revived the law of retaliation or lex talionis, best known from the formulation "an eye for an eye" in the Torah.**

**Please enjoy the story and remeber reviews feed the muses, flames feed the Army of Hamsters with frying pans of doom bent on global domination.**

**

* * *

**

Djaq's hopes for better weather the next morning were dashed as she got up midmorning to see it was still raining out, though the rain wasn't coming down as hard, the winds were blowing rather violently. She was not looking forward to walking to the King's camp in this weather but she wanted to see Marian and knew the others would want to as well. Djaq shuffled over to her dresser and pulling out some clothes to wear for the day before going out into the sitting room to find food to eat for breakfast.

She entered the room to find Carter, Will, and Much already sitting at the table eating various foods prepared by the servants of the house. Smiling she sat down next to Will, helping herself to some fruit, "When did you guys get up?"

Will swallowed the food he was eating, "I only got up a little bit ago." Much's mouth too full of food to make his own reply nodded his head in agreement to Will's comment.

"I got up before sunrise a few hours ago," Carter leaned back, his hands on the floor behind him, "I _was_ enjoying the peace and quiet," he gave Much a pointed look.

Much shot him a dirty look but otherwise ignored the comment, more interested in the exotic foods on his plate.

Will looked across the table to the sky beyond the window, "I was hoping the rain would have stopped this morning," he sighed unknowingly echoing Djaq's earlier thoughts, "the trek back to the camp is not going to be fun."

"Aww the weather's not that bad," Carter insisted

"Says the only man here with a horse," Much retorted back

"Maybe Djaq could _convince_ Robin to wait another day," Allan said teasingly as he walked into the room sitting himself at the table between Carter and Much,

"Oh yea I'm sure that would go over real well with him." Much replied cynically, "You think I'm kidding," Much persisted when the others just smirked at him, "I remember this one time back when he was about 16, Robin was doing inventories of the harvested foods before winter to make sure there would be enough. A simple task that any one of the servants could have done but of course even then Robin had to do everything himself, he was sick at the time though."

Much continued on, encouraged by his audience's attention, "It was nothing contagious, but I know he had a fever and a pretty bad cough, no amount of pleading though would get him to rest until the inventories had been finished. That usually took about a week since he had to visit each of his land holdings. A couple of days into the inventories Marian came over and slipped a very strong sleeping draught she got from Matilda into his drink, he went down fast and was out for three days solid." Much shook his head at the memory, "he was fit to be tied when he woke up and found out what had happened, refused talk to Marian or Matilda for two weeks."

Carter let out a little laugh, "Somehow I'm not surprised that she would do that, though I can't really picture Robin giving her the silent treatment."

Djaq smiled, "Don't worry Much; I'm not going to give him anything else." She turned back to the rest of the gang at the table, "Speaking of Robin has anyone looked in on him?" she asked lightly.

All four of the guys shook their heads in a negative response.

Carter smirked before adopting a faux serious tone on Much, "Really Much, I'm surprised you didn't even check in on him?"

Much looked over at him, his expression turning fretful, "Djaq said he would sleep until the afternoon…I didn't think…"

Djaq interrupted him with a laugh grabbing another piece of fruit as she stood up, "he is teasing you Much," popping the food in her mouth.

"I knew that," he said unconvincingly returning to his plate of food.

"Uh-huh," she walked over to Robin's door knocking softly before opening it slightly to peek in. She frowned at the sight that greeted her, not bothering to close the door, she stepped back into the sitting room with an anxious look on her face, "Carter, when did you say you got up this morning?"

He sat up eyebrows knitted slightly in confusion, "a little bit before the sun came up."

"And you've been out here the whole time?"

"Yea, why what's wrong," Carter asked, the whole group now turned their attention onto her.

"Djaq, what is it?" Much stood up his food now forgotten, an uneasy feeling turning his stomach sour.

"Robin's not in his room."

Will made his way over to her, followed closely by the rest of the group and put a hand on her shoulder, "maybe he woke up earlier and left already."

Djaq shook her head and ran her hand through her hair, "I gave him enough sleeping draught to knock Little John out for a whole day, he wouldn't have woken up before sun rise."

Much looked into Robin's room before turning back to the group panic and worry for his friend and leader growing by the second, "well where is he then, it's not like someone could just waltz in and grab him."

Carter's head shot up at Much's comment, "what if somebody did, the Sheriff and Gisborne, you said yourself last night that nothing would wake Robin, would he sleep through something like that?"

Djaq ran a hand over her face, "it's possible depending on when it happened," she shook her head, "This is all my fault, I shouldn't have…"

Will placed both hands on Djaq's shoulders looking her in the eyes "This is not your fault you did what you thought best, and we don't even know what happened yet," getting a meek nod of agreement from Djaq. Will turned back to the group crossing his arms over his chest and taking in a deep breath he continued, "Either way we should wake the John and let him know what's going on." Will looked to Carter, "Why don't you head back to the camp; if by some chance Robin did wake that's where he would go," Will turned to the others, "the rest of us should spread out and see if we can locate his whereabouts. Djaq do you think you can talk to some of the locals see if they might have seen anything or know anything?"

"Yea I'll head out now to see what I can find," Djaq went to her room to grab some clothes to protect her from the current weather, and then headed out into the town.

Will dragged a distraught Much with him and Allan to wake John as Carter walked out after Djaq to prepare his horse for the hasty ride back to camp, with any luck he would find Robin back at the King's camp and give him a good tongue lashing for the trouble he caused his friends.

* * *

Robin slowly crawled his way through the fog that surrounded his mind, struggling to remember why everything was so hazy, but his recollection of the previous night was murky and disjointed at best, memories floating around his head in no particular linear order. He could remember Djaq, something about a flask of water and being in a hurry to get somewhere, he also remembered Carter being there having some important news, something about Marian. Frustrated, he pushed aside the fuzzy thoughts in favor of trying to return to consciousness, confident he would find his answers once he woke up.

As consciousness returned he become aware of several things all at the same moment; he was not laying down like one might assume upon waking up but rather he was standing up with a thick wooden beam at his back. Furthermore he found he was secured to the aforementioned beam by ropes around his legs right below his knees, a few inches above his knees around his thighs and around his wrists with his arms pulled tightly around the beam behind his back. The most worrisome though was his inability to see anything and for an alarming moment he feared the worst, but as he attempted to blink he discovered some kind of cloth was tied tightly over his eyes.

Robin could feel his heart pounding, dread welling up in his chest and turning his stomach into a block of ice as he realized not only had he been captured but he had no clue who had done it and to what ends. He felt tense with apprehension at being blindfolded; tied to a beam there wasn't much he could do but at least he would be able to see where he was and what was going on around him, be better able to prepare for what was to come. Robin took a deep breath trying to squash the feeling of dread and panic that he knew would get him nowhere.

Feeling a slight bit calmer he twisted his wrists back and forth testing the ropes, grimacing as they bit into his wrists but gave no quarter. The ropes around his legs were also tied to tightly to allow for any movement. Whoever had bound him, obviously wanted to make sure he was bound tight and wouldn't be moving in the slightest.

Robin rested his head on the beam behind him, his mind swirling in confusion; He attempted to cast his mind back to the last thing he remembered but he could only recall bits and pieces, his mind still hazy with sleep making it hard to concentrate. He tried to focus on a single memory, hoping to put the night back together bit by bit_. I can remember Carter was alive and he had news…news about Marian…that he had found her…that although injured she was alive and at the Kings camp recovering_, Robin felt a rush of joy and relief as he remember the news of Marian being alive.

As he focused on that one thought his memories of the night before snapped into place, he could remember wanting to rush to the camp and Djaq giving him water that must have been laced with a sleeping potion. None of this however told him how he went from lying in a bed to being blindfolded and tied to a wooden beam. He could tell that whatever Djaq had given him had not quite worn off yet as he felt his head was becoming cloudy once more and sleep pulled at his mind enticing him into its warm and comforting embrace.

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the sky as Carter raced back towards Acre. He had made good time getting to the King's camp and once there it took only minutes to find that the outlaw leader had not been there as he had hoped. That of course lead him to believe that Robin had indeed been abducted. Carter curse to himself at the thought and urged his horse to go faster.

He had immediately briefed King Richard on what happened, and begged the king's leave to help find the lost archer. Richard was rather fond of Robin and the conversation that had taken place with the king was painful at best once he learned they had somehow managed to lose the former captain of his private guard.

"You want to run that by me again, Carter?" Richard stood behind a table in his tent arms crossed over his chest looking rather threatening.

_If he would just look at Saladin like that this war would have been over long ago,_ he thought to himself before taking a deep breath, "After I gave Robin the news of Marian he wanted to leave immediately to come here, Djaq the Saracen that is with him snuck him, from what I understand, a rather strong sleeping draught…"

"Yes, yes I understood that," the king cut him off impatiently, "The part after that if you will."

"We woke up this morning and he was not in his room my lord," he paused to take a breath to steady his nerves, "we think someone may have kidnapped him in the night."

"You are sure about this?" Richard asked him in a low daunting voice.

"Yes my lord, if Robin had left under his own power he would have gone nowhere but here," replied Carter.

The conversation had only gone downhill from there. Carter was in good with the King, they had talked many times before, but he never truly appreciated how intimidating the man could be until he was on the wrong end of it. The king had not blamed him for losing the outlaw but he was certainly unhappy that his most loyal subject had gone missing right out from under the nose of one of his best crusaders.

Though King Richard had been dismayed at the news; he could not send soldiers with Carter to find the wayward archer. He was getting ready to enter negotiations with Saladin and any large movement of his soldiers in a Saracen controlled town could terminate the discussions and leave them fighting this war a great deal longer than any of them want. The king had, however, told him that with an army thousands of men he could hardly be held responsible for the actions of one man. It had only taken Carter a moment to decipher what the king was saying , he had leave to go help the outlaws find their leader but if he was caught by any of Saladin's people he would be on his own.

It was with that thought that Carter started to leave the tent before he was stopped, when he turned back the King had a sober look and told him quietly, "Do not fail me." Carter nodded his head to the King and left the tent, it had been the only time Carter had ever seen King Richard show that kind of emotion and he suspected that the King didn't see Robin as another loyal soldier but something closer to surrogate son. Carter absently wondered if Robin was aware of this fact as he once again urged his horse faster.

* * *

Guy of Gisborne was unimpressed when he first entered the building belonging to Raif this morning, though it was larger than he had expected with two floors plus a basement. A few of the serfs lived there in servants quarters but it seemed the majority of them lived in the city and came in everyday to work. The building was set just outside of Acre surrounded on three sides by a rocky ridge making it easily defensible, any rescue attempt made by Hood's men would be easily thwarted.

As he walked along the small sandstone hallway, Gisborne couldn't help but smile. It was not a smile of happiness, he had done to many wicked things in his recent past to ever be truly happy again, instead it was a smile of a predator finally closing in on his long hunted prey. The assassins had received word from their master not long ago saying that Raif would be here in a couple of days to deal with Robin of Locksley, Guy still had no idea what Robin could have done to so efficiently draw the Master assassin's fury, but he would use the time given to him before the Assassin's arrival to exact his own revenge.

Gisborne nodded to the guard standing in front of a large wooden door before opening it and entering into the room. There wasn't normally a guard there as the space he had entered was a medium sized room with no windows that was used for food storage, glancing to the left side of the area showed that it was still being used to store food, it being underground, it was the coolest room in the manor.

The reason for the guard outside the room was obvious enough though as Guy closed the door behind him moving further into the store room. On the right side of the room stood a single support beam that ran from the floor up into the ceiling, bound to the support beam was the leader of the outlaws. Gisborne moved closer to the blindfolded archer, taking note of the fact that the outlaw had not yet gained consciousness. W_ell we can fix that now can't we, _He thought as he smiled cruelly.


	5. Riddles in the Dark

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Robin Hood (though I would like to :D) nor do I profit from it.**

**A/N *IMPORTANT PLEASE READ* Dear loyal readers (you know all 3 of ya) This chapter is a short one because I have just started school and found out we will be learning 34 college credit hours worth of stuff in 19 weeks. Now I told you that to ask you this, I won't have a lot of time to write but I will have some I can either post short chapters (about 2,000 words) more often or longer chapters but with a longer time in between updates. The choice is your please let me know which you would prefer.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter I had some problems writting Guy if some of the things he says seems to conflict with what he knew in the show we are just going to chalk it up to artistic license cause it's my story and I can do that. Please remember reviews feed the Muses and help me to write, flames shall go to my Army of Hamsters with rocks of distruction bent on world enslavement. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

A sharp pain to his stomach pulled Robin fiercely from his uneasy slumber gasping for air, he instinctively tried to curl himself around the pain but was stopped by the ropes that bound him. He was in the process of regaining control of his breathing when a second, harder blow to his abdomen stole the breath from his lungs and enticed a small groan to escape past his lips. He breathed in small, shallow breaths in an attempt to control the pain.

"Not so high and mighty now are you," a voice somewhere to his left asked him scornfully.

He turned his blindfolded eyes in the direction of the voice, "Gisborne," He growled teeth clenched tightly.

"What's the matter Hood you almost sound unhappy to see me…well hear at least, can't see much of anything right now can you?"

Robin slowed his breathing before answering, "I should have known only you and the Sheriff would be so cowardly to take a person this way," he could hear Gisborne's footsteps as the man moved around the room.

Guy snorted mirthlessly, "I had no intention of taking you this way, though I should thank your Saracen friend for making the whole abduction easier,"

He remained silent refusing to be baited, thinking crossly,_ Yea, I am going to have to have a long talk with Djaq about drugging friends into oblivion while in hostile territory and then leaving them alone._

"Of course it wasn't even my idea to abduct you in the first place, nor was it the sheriff's," Gisborne continued while walking circles around the bound archer.

Robin's brow furrowed in confusion beneath his blindfold as he continued to look forward while tracking Guy's movements by the sound of his footsteps.

"You have no idea what's going on here, do you," Guy asked him in a taunting voice.

Robin's face flushed red with anger, not so much at Gisborne but at the fact that he was right, he still had no clue what this was all about. If it _was_ just Gisborne and the Sheriff's doing then he would already be dead as they would have no reason to keep him alive. But alive he was and while happy to be still alive he worried what the reasoning for it was.

"Awww what's the matter, surprised you have enemies here in the holy land," Guy sneered, "Though I must admit even I was surprised that you drew the attention of a master assassin."

Robin turned his head up sharply at Gisborne's words, _Oh good, _he thought feeling oddly fatalistic, _and I was just beginning to worry this day couldn't get any worse._

"You should count yourself lucky," Guy continued as he walked around Robin, "I have been ordered not to kill you as the assassin wants to deal with you personally."

Robin continued to listened to the sound of Guy's footsteps, "And of course you always do as ordered like the good beaten dog you are. Too bad you couldn't have shown Marian that same consideration,"

Robin's head whipped sharply to the left as Gisborne's fist slammed into his jaw, "It's your fault she's dead," Gisborne growled at him his voice full of a sudden fury.

He flexed his sore jaw, "Touched a nerve did I? As I remember correctly it was you who ran her through with your sword."Robin countered as he turned his face forward once more, _Gisborne had no idea she survived, _he suddenly realized, _serves him right._

"You poisoned her mind," he shouted standing only a foot in front of Robin, "you warped her ideals and turned her against me."

"Right because Marian was so often influenced by the opinions of others," Robin laughed, "If you believe that then you never really knew her," a hard blow to the right side of his ribs kept him from saying anything more as he grunted in pain before his head was slammed back into the beam behind him as Gisborne wrapped his hand around his throat directly below his jaw.

"I knew her very well it was you who didn't, she loved me, she…" Gisborne halted as he saw a smirk cross Robin's face, "What are you smiling about?"

Robin's smile widened despite barely being able to breathe and forced the words out past the pressure on his throat, "you have no idea what was going on right under nose, do you?"

Guy leaned forward applying more pressure on the archer's throat, "What are you talking about?"

"She was spying for me," Robin replied, his voice barely coming out in a whisper as he struggled to breathe.

Stars exploded behind the his blindfolded eyes as Guy slammed his head once more into the wooden beam before releasing his grip from the archer's neck, "No that's not true," Gisborne cried in denial.

Robin coughed harshly while avidly trying to suck in air, "I would say I'm sorry but that would be a lie, she was spying for me the whole time," he answered his voice coming out in a hoarse tone. He heard Guy moving about the room with frantic footsteps scuffling across the ground. "Who do you think helped me escape the first time when I gave myself up to the Sheriff?" He persisted, resting his head on the on the beam behind him, breathing through the pounding headache that was developing.

Robin heard Guy's movements come to a sudden stop; there was absolute silence for a long moment before he heard something being moved nearby. Robin only had a moment to wonder what the man was up to before his whole world exploded in fiery hot pain as he felt something slamming into his left side and a resounding crack fill the room as his ribs gave way under the force of the unexpected blow.

Robin let out a silent cry as the air was driven forcibly from his lungs; curling his body as far forward as his bound body would let him trying to do something, anything that would lessen the pain. He held his breath not daring to breathe as he fought against the pain and nausea suddenly threatening to overwhelm him. Unable to hold off his starving lungs need for oxygen any longer he drew in short, shallow breaths of air that came in hisses between his tightly clenched teeth; each breath more painful than the last.

Robin's head hung limply on his chest as he tried to work through the sharp stabbing pain radiating from his side. He vaguely heard the sound of something hitting the ground followed by a door shutting, but was too busy concentrating on pulling in enough air without further aggravating his newly acquired injury while fighting the nausea and vertigo at the same time.

* * *

Night time saw the outlaw gang gathered once more in the sitting room of Bassam's house, the mood notably less optimistic than the previous nights gathering. After a day of searching the city of Acre for their missing leader or any information that could lead to his whereabouts all the outlaws returned empty handed, even Djaq had been unsuccessful in finding information among the Saracen people.

The gang had held a vague hope that perhaps Robin did wake up and make his way to the King's camp to see Marian, but those hopes were dashed the moment Carter walked through the door into the sitting room, his face betraying his thoughts louder than any words would have.

"He wasn't there was he?" Will asked, knowing the answer already but needing to hear it just the same.

Carter shook his head dejectedly, "No he was not, the King did however give me leave to help search for him. Though I get the feeling your search has been no more productive than mine."

"I knew it, I just knew this would happen," Much cried exasperatedly, "I should have never left him alone, every time I turn my back,"

"Much, Shut up!" Djaq shouted at him.

Much glared at her momentarily but remained quiet none the less, pacing around the room.

Will turned to Carter, "Allan, John, Much, and myself have already asked around the docks, but no one fitting Robin, Gisborne, or the Sheriff's description has been seen, nor have any of the ships sailed since the storm started," he trailed off turning to Djaq

Djaq picking up where Will left off, filling Carter in on her part of the search, "I asked around to some of the locals and they all claim they have not seen anything. I was careful how and what I asked since I do not know who might be working against us." She took a deep breath before continuing, "There were two people though that I talked to that seemed a little uneasy when I gave Robin's description, I think they might have at least seen him if not know where he is."

"What exactly did you tell them?" He asked absorbing the information, trying to create a plan of action.

"I told them that my English friend was walking about in Acre and I feared he got lost then gave his description and asked if they had seen him."

Carter nodded his head impressed, "That's a good cover, we should arouse a lot less suspicion that way. I have some contacts here in Acre that I can talk to see if they have heard anything, they usually have pretty reliable information."

"It is late," Will said taking charge of the situation, "as much as I hate to, I think it would be best that we get some sleep and start again in the morning,"

"Sleep! How can I possibly sleep when who knows where or what is happening with Robin?" Much protested moving into the center of the room towards Will.

Will lifted his hands in a placated gesture, "I know Much, but we will be no help to him if we are all dead on our feet. Rest tonight and we will start the search again first light," Will placed is hands on the distressed man's shoulders, "we will find him Much, I promise you." Will told Much unsure of who he was trying to convince more.

* * *

Gisborne stormed into the room slamming the door behind him and pacing across the room to the unlit fireplace. He stared at the dark coals and ashes laying before him without really seeing them, his mind working rapidly as his thoughts clashed in battle over what he had just been told,_ it isn't true, _he told himself, _there is no way Marian's betrayal goes that far back. _He couldn't deny though, the facts that lay before him; _she had been the Night Watchman and the Night Watchman had been around long before Hood had even considered returning to England._

Frustrated, Guy pushed off of the fireplace and turned around noticing for the first time since he entered that he was not alone in the room. Salih was sitting in a large stuffed chair near a window watching Guy with an amused interest that did nothing to help his current mood. "Find something amusing?" Guy sneered at the assassin.

"As a matter of fact I do," Salih replied in a light voice.

"Well isn't that nice for you," he countered, his anger increasing at Salih's tone.

"I find it amusing that Locksley is at our mercy and yet you still managed to let him get to you," the assassin leaned back in his chair watching the ill-tempered man in front of him.

"I did not let Hood get to me," Gisborne growled

Salih smirked, "Really then what do you call this," he gestured to his hand at Guy. When Gisborne failed to supply an answer, Salih stood up and walked across the room to him, "You shouldn't let him have the upper hand."

"Why do you even care?" Guy asked suspiciously, "I thought you were just holding him for you master."

"I don't care, let him get the best of you, I was merely offering my advice. There are ways to cause great pain without inflicting permanent damage."

"And I suppose you are an expert at it."

"Quite actually, but nowhere near as skilled as my master." Salih replied with a haughty smirk on his face.

Gisborne folded his arms across his chest, "well by all means don't let me keep you,"

The assassin just laughed, "Master Raif will be here in the next few days if not sooner, maybe if you're lucky he'll let you watch. You might learn a few things." Salih said as he walked past Guy towards the door.

Guy watched the man leave the room before returning to his thoughts. He didn't much care for the assassin but the man had been right, he did let Hood get to him and had almost killed the archer because of it; he could not let the man have the upper hand like that again.


	6. In Search of Redemption

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**A/N: see bottom of page for this weeks addition of my mindless babbling**

**Please enjoy**

* * *

The lull of sleep was warm, comforting, and free of pain beckoning loudly like a sirens' call, while the struggle back to consciousness seemed to almost be too much work, every step closer brought a dull aching pain and every breath taken seemed to sap every bit of energy. But as tempting as it was to sink back down into the comforting darkness the need to know what had happened and what was happening pulled stronger.

Marian attempted to move through the haze clouding her mind and weighing down her limbs, she felt the dull ache in her stomach increase into a loud throbbing and tried to shift her body into a more comfortable position but it only brought more pain causing her to cry out softly against it. She couldn't understand why she felt this way, unable to remember injuring herself in anyway.

She could her sounds going on around her and heard someone move next to her. She did not know who it was but she did know who it was not, and she knew if she had been injured or taken ill then he would be here nothing would keep him from her side.

She needed answers to her question, perhaps the man with her knew where the archer was and why she was lying in a bed with an injury to her stomach. She tried to open her eyes but could not find the energy to open them more than half mast and when she spoke, a small moan came out instead of the question she wanted to ask.

"Shhh, your ok," she heard the man say, she hated being shushed she did not let Robin shush her she would not let this unknown man do it either. Gathering as much strength as she could muster she licked her lips and tried again. Though she still did not get out the question she was hoping for, she did manage to say Robin's name which seemed to be enough for the man to understand.

"Robin, you mean Robin of Locksley?" He asked

She nodded her head slightly in response.

"He is not here," he told her.

Marian wanted to smack the man but settled on rolling her eyes at him, of course she knew he wasn't here, she wanted to know why and where he was. She was going to tell the man just that but found her strength was quickly failing and sleep was once more pulling at her weighing her down. Her last though before she fell back to sleep was the hope that the next time she awoke Robin would be with her or at least someone who wasn't an idiot.

* * *

Robin was exhausted, his bound position and injuries denying him the rest he was so deeply yearning for. His chest still hurt when he breathed in too deeply but at least the pain had died down to a more manageable level as did his head though both were still throbbing in time with his heartbeat. He let his head hang forward, chin almost touching his chest, his mind was restless with more questions than he had answers for, the biggest one being the unknown assassin Gisborne had mentioned. He had dealt with assassins before, being the Captain of the private guard it was his job first and foremost to ensure the King was protected at all times, and thus had stopped and captured a few assassins.

What he couldn't understand however was why one would want revenge against him, in his experience assassins were trained to be cold, calculating and detached from any emotional ties, it was what made them so dangerous to deal with. Revenge in and of itself was an emotion and a dangerous one at that, this mysterious master assassin wanting to take revenge went against everything Robin knew about their kind. He wasn't sure what he had done to incur the wrath of the master assassin and he certainly wasn't looking forward to finding out.

Robin sighed deeply, ignoring the sharp pain it caused across his ribs, he would survive this mess just as he had survived previous situations, if not for himself than for his men and more importantly for Marian. _Well more because of her rather than for her, _he reflected. He would never admit it out loud, much less to anyone else but that woman could be downright frightening when she wanted to be, and he would hate to imagine how mad she would be at him if he didn't pull through this, she would be angry enough to find out he had been captured in the first place.

Robin deliberated on that thought for a few moments before deciding he would almost rather stay here and face the assassin rather than an angry Marian, he was probably safer here blindfolded and tied to a wooden beam. At least he could defend himself against his enemies with a false bravado and cocky attitude, Marian on the other hand was immune to such acts and he had yet to find a way to truly defend himself from her anger.

He lifted his head to rest it against the rough surface of the beam, he wondered how Marian was fairing right now, he had no idea how long he had been held captive in this place, his ability to tell time impeded by the cloth tied over his eyes. He knew it had to be awhile though as the hunger he had felt before was gone, nausea and a lightheaded feeling taking its place. He supposed he should be a bit grateful though that they had given him water so he did not die of thirst, he had been weary at first when a serving girl came in and offered him the water. He did not like the thought of drinking something he could not see, but could hear no deception in the voice of the meek Arabic girl, and it did not take long for his thirst to win out over his distrust.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the door being opened with more force than necessary; he turned his face toward the sound only to feel a hand around his throat as his already throbbing head struck the beam once more. The hand around his throat was constricting enough to make it uncomfortable but not so much so that he couldn't breathe.

"You lie," Gisborne growled in to low voice, his face mere inches from Robin's.

"I don't see how that is possible as I have yet to say anything," Robin countered smugly. He knew he shouldn't goad the man, especially when in such a precarious position, but he really couldn't seem to help himself.

"About Marian, you know what I'm talking about," Guy told him in a low controlled tone.

"I'm afraid I have hit my head a few times in the recent past and am having a hard time recalling the conversation you are referring to."

He felt Guy's fingers dig into the sides of his neck as his head was pulled away from the pole only to be slammed back into it once more, stars lighting up the back of his eyelids and a stifled grunt of pain escaping past Robin's lips as his head made contact.

"Ahh, that conversation," he swallowed thickly against the queasiness the repeated blows to his head was causing, "I told no lies," he answered back anger rising in his voice, "but it's all a pretty mute point now since you ran her through with your sword, now isn't it.". He knew she had survived the attack by Gisborne but that did not make the action anymore forgivable in his mind.

Guy leaned forward his face right next to Robin's ear, "I will make you suffer before you die."

"Like you suffering," he asked in a cold tone, "You can kill me a hundred times over, but the pain your feeling, the hatred, the self loathing it will never go away."

Gisborne released his hold from Robin's neck taking a few steps away from the archer.

Robin flexed his neck before continuing, "you'll never hate me as much as you hate yourself." He heard Gisborne's footsteps move back toward him before they were interrupted by the sound of the door opening once more.

"Gisborne, the Sheriff is looking for you. He said he needed to talk to you about something," a new voice announced.

Robin turned his head toward the person, his brow furrowed in confusion, he knew that voice, he had heard it somewhere before, like a memory long since past. He shook his head slightly turning his attention back to Gisborne, "you better go Gisborne, your puppet master calls," he heard Guy take a few steps towards him before pausing for a moment and then leaving the room shutting the door behind him.

Robin groaned as he let his head hang forward, pain pulsating through his skull, he was pretty sure if his head was slammed against the pole one more time that one of the two was going to break. Considering though how many times he had been called hard headed he was putting his money on the beam.

"You know you shouldn't provoke him like that Captain," The voice from before spoke from across the room.

Robin's head snapped up, feeling the world tilt dangerously as he did so, he had not realized that there was another person in the room with him. His faced creased with confusion at the title the man used to address him, "I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantaged, you know who I am but I do not know who you are." He responded cautiously.

"O, you know who I am, in fact you saved my life a couple of times." The man replied in a light voice.

"Then one would think such an act would be repaid in kind," he said choosing his words carefully as he did not know what this new person's intent was.

"I wish I could help you, I really do, but they would kill me on site if I so much as removed the cloth covering your eyes."

"I have friends…in Acre, if you tell them where I am they will come." He pressed hoping the man before him would do something to help him out of here.

He heard the man sigh deeply before continuing regret lining his voice, "I'm sorry this was never suppose to happen, I never thought they would be able to get to you when I had given him your name…"

Robin shook his head, confused at the man's words, "What are you talking, and who are you?"

The man halted his words, moving a few steps in his direction before stopping once more, "My name is Matthew Fludow I was an archer, served under you quite a few times."

Robin rolled the name around in his mind a bit trying to put a face to the name, when his pain addled brain supplied him with another realization, "You are in the King's Army," he asked shock lighting his voice, "what are you doing here with Gisborne and the Sheriff, they are traitors to the King, you know that right,"

Fludow made no comment but Robin could hear him shuffling uncomfortable from his position across the room, "of course you know, I remember you now. You were a peasant from somewhere in south England, You were a good archer and a respectable man, why would you betray your King and join forces with the likes of the Sheriff."

There was a few moments of silence before the answer came, "we shouldn't be here, fighting this war. This is Rome's war not ours," Fludow replied back anger in his voice.

"And you think betraying you're King, country and fellow soldiers will help end this war sooner?" Robin shouted back, wanting nothing more than to shake some sense into the man.

"It hardly matters at this point what's done is done," resignation lining the man's voice as he spoke, "I wish I could help, but I can't. I shouldn't even be in here right now."

He heard Fludow move away from him in the direction of the door, "at least tell me why this assassin wants revenge on me," he called attempting to get some information on what was going on while he had the chance.

The sound of the door opening and then shutting quickly was his only answer, "Fludow…Mathew!" He shouted but the traitor was already gone. Leaning his head back, Robin growled in frustration. He couldn't seem to catch a break at all these past few months, _great, now there is another traitor running around, and I still don't know why I was brought here,_ it was as thought the fates were intentionally toying with him.

It seemed his only hope was that the lads would figure out what happened and somehow find him. He had every confidence in his men's ability to locate him, knowing they would not stop until they did, he just hoped that it wouldn't be to late when they did.

* * *

Matthew Fludow wondered around the market place of Acre, his mind alight with thoughts of the bound captain in the home of the assassins he worked for. He felt bad, while he was working against the King, he had nothing against Captain Locksley, in fact he liked him very much as the man had always been nice to him when they had served in the crusades.

He was a noble and the Captain of the Kings elite guard, he didn't have to give him the time of day much less be nice to him, but not only was Robin nice to him he even went as far as saving his life on two different occasions. He had always regretted his decision to give the assassin Robin's name and had been immensely relieved when the young lord was given leave to return to England. He had hoped that he was forever out of reach of the assassin that had so wanted his revenge for the deed that was done.

Matthew breathed in a deep sigh, he wasn't sure what to do, he couldn't free Robin on his own and even if he could he would be facing a fate worse than death if he was caught. To not do anything though was to condemn the captain to the same fate that he wished to avoid, he wasn't sure he could live with himself if he did that.

Matthew continued to walk around the market his mind so preoccupied that he almost missed the sight of a familiar English crusader walking into the market. The blonde man was walking around seeming to be looking for someone. He knew this man from some things he had overheard while spying, he knew he was friends with Robin of Locksley and figured he must be looking for the missing archer.

Matthew watch the crusader for a few more moments before he remembers something Robin had said and an idea struck him like lightening, maybe there was a way to help the Captain without risking his own life outright.

* * *

**A/N: Still with me huh! Determined little readers aren't ya. Ok lets see were to start first, Thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter bubzchoc, Arrora, hawkflyer667, and manxcatmom sorry if I did not respond back to your review it has been a very busy week for me in which I learned Cisco was created by Satan. All your reviews a very much appericiated and are the sole reason I made sure to get this chapter out this weekend. **

**Incase you are wondering why Matthew Fludow keeps refering to Robin as Captain it is because he only knew Robin as the Captain of the Kings Guard. 10 points to anyone who figures out how I came up with the name Fludow.**

**Please feel free to add ideas if you like into your reviews it might make it's way into my story, I have gotten a few ideas from other stories before for ex a very minor action in Manxcatmom's BBC Robin Hood story "A Friend Closer Than a Brother" became a big plot device in my story (but shhh I haven't told her that yet :P)**

**Please remember all reviews go to feed the muses that help me write flames feed my Army of Hamsters with Slingshots of death bent on global take over, and you really don't want to feed them. **


	7. Would That I Could Turn Back Time

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**A/N** Mindless Babble at the end because it amuses me.

mild torture present in chapter

Please enjoy the show

* * *

A small Saracen girl of 5 ft rushed into the kitchens of her master's house, she had been informed that the Master of the house had just returned. She dreaded what this meant though she knew she would do her Master's bidding without comment or complaint, she knew whenever he arrived to the house he brought her or one of the other serving girls carrying a pitcher of water with him to interrogate which ever unfortunate person that happened to be held prisoner in the dungeons. She never understood why he did it other than he preferred to have something to drink when he interrogated people for information.

She knew though that the current prisoner had to be someone important because he was not being held in the dungeons like one would normally be, he instead was being held in the lowest most remote room of the estate. She wasn't sure however if this bode good or ill for the man. Knowing her master as she did though she could guess that it would not go well for the man and felt sorry for him though she did not know him.

She searched the pantry for a moment longer before finally finding the glass pitcher she had been look for and quickly fill it with water before hurrying back out the kitchen, it would not do well to keep her master waiting.

Immediately upon leaving the kitchen she found her master and rushed after him, her short legs hard pressed to keep up with his much longer strides. She followed him in silence as they walked through the halls of the house down into the basement, pausing at the end of a long hallway while a guard unlocked the door to the room permitting them access.

She immediately took a position behind her master opposite of the bound and unconscious Englishman; she couldn't help but feel sorry for him as she had seen before what her master is capable of. The assassin gestured to her and she immediately poured some water into a cup and handed it to him before retreating back into a corner as to stay out of the way.

She watched her master walk slow circles around the man taking a small sip from the cup before coming to a stop in front of him. Without warning he threw the rest of the cups contents into the sleeping man's face causing him to gasp and sputter awake.

"Ahh, good you're awake," He said casually as if greeting an old friend.

* * *

The whole gang was still out searching for leads to where their missing archer may have disappeared to while Much paced back and forth in the sitting room of Bassam's house, he was so full of nervous energy he thought he might burst at the seams. He looked toward the entrance to the room for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last ten minutes, he was about to resume his pacing when the long awaited group of outlaws plus one, finally came walking in through the door, none looking particular hopeful at the end results of the day.

"About time you guys got back here, where have you been," Much rushed forward towards the group.

"Look not to be funny or anything but we were out looking for Robin, what have you been doing?" Allan retorted defensively.

"I found Robin," That got the whole group's attention as they came to a halt all eyes riveted on Much. "Well I mean I didn't find him so much as I know where he is, so now we can go get him."

When Much failed to elaborate his news Will spoke up questioning, "How did you find out and where is he?"

"I was at the market place looking for some leads, "He started talking rather animatedly, "when another Englishmen I knew…well Robin knew from our time in the King's army and he told me he knew were Robin was being held."

Carter narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Much, how does this man know where Robin is, are you sure he can be trusted?" he trusted Much but knew that the man himself tended to be too trusting of others.

"Of course we can trust him, Matthew Fludow served as an archer under Robin for quite a few battles. Besides if he wasn't on the level why would he tell me about where Robin is." Much shot back slightly offended by the question of his judgment but to preoccupied to really care.

"Matthew Fludow," Carter's forehead creased in concentration, "I have never heard of him, you say he is a crusader?"

Much threw his hands up in annoyance, "does it really matter, we know where Robin is, we need to go get him now." He began to pace around the room, not understanding why Carter was holding them up with irrelevant questions.

"Much," Will spoke up moving to the front of the group, "We can't just go barging in, and getting caught in a trap is not going to do Robin any help at all," he told him calmly trying to be the voice of reason even though he knew he wanted to rush to Robin's aid as much as the ex-manservant did.

"Much where did this Matthew say Robin was being held?" Little John cut in from his place at the back of the group.

Much stopped his pacing to turn back to the group, "He said he was being kept in the bottom most room of a house on the south-side outskirts of the city," Much pointed in the direction he was pretty sure south was, "He said the house is owned by some Master Assassin."

"we should at least go and scout out the building," Djaq spoke up adding in her opinion, "we have no other leads and our own searches have turned up nothing."

"And if this is a trap?" Carter asked calmly.

""Then we deal with it like we have in the past," she replied

Carter raised an eyebrow, "and how is that?"

Djaq smiled a little looking around at her fellow outlaws before turning back to Carter, "with a little bit of skill and a lot a bit of luck."

* * *

He had finally fallen to sleep when what seemed like just seconds later he was woken back up by water being thrown into his face causing him to cough and sputter for air, a sharp pain crossing his ribs as he quickly brought his breathing back under control.

"Ahh, good you're awake," A new voice spoke in a casual tone.

Robin remained quiet, he was tired and just wanted to go back to sleep, he could hardly care what this new person wanted and hoped he would soon leave.

"I see you're not in a very talkative mood," the man continued unperturbed by the archer's silence, "do you know who I am?"

Robin rolled his eyes from behind his blindfold, of course he didn't know who the man was, he couldn't see him and he was pretty sure they had never meet before, but instead of saying so he opted for silence once again hoping the man would grow tired of this game and leave him to try and sleep.

"My name is Raif I am the Master Assassin here,"

Robin's head shot up as the Assassin spoke, a few choice words coming to his mind that he would never repeat in polite company. He had been hoping to have found a way out of this God forsaken place before the Master Assassin had showed up to take revenge on whatever grudge he seemed to be harboring, but it would seem once more that his luck had run short.

"And you must be the famous Sir Robin of Locksley, Captain of the Kings Private Guard," Raif walked slowly circling him, "I must admit you are not what I expected you to be."

"Well sorry to disappoint," He said spitefully, "If you like I can leave now…" his words were cut off when a fist connected with his chin whipping his head around to the left and leaving him momentarily stunned.

"Do you know why I had you brought here," Raif continued as if nothing had happened.

He turned his head back to the direction the assassin's voice was coming from before replying condescendingly, "My charming personality and sunny disposition?" This time the blow landed on his right side below his rib cage causing him to grunt in pain, "Guess not."

The assassin moved right in front of him, his face mere inches from the outlaw's, "I think you'll find your humor will not be tolerated here," Raif told him in a low tone.

"And I think you'll find," his voice low, matching the assassin's, "that your breath smells like rotten fish," this time he was prepared for the blow that came down in the same place as the last and was able to stifle any sound of pain that might have otherwise escaped.

Raif took a few steps back putting some distance between them, there was a moment of silence before Robin's whole body tensed as he heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn from its sheath, unsure of the man's intention he remained still as he felt the flat of the blade come to a rest on his right shoulder, his mind sparing but a moment's thought at the fact the sword felt more like an English broadsword rather than a curved Saracen blade.

"Perhaps it would help if I refreshed your memory," Raif asked calmly, the edge of his sword almost touching Robin's neck, "I had you brought here because of an assassin you stopped and captured some years back, do you remember him?"

He scoffed at the assassin, "sorry, you're going to have to be more specific than that," He felt the sword slide off his shoulder, but didn't spare it much thought as he continued, "because there are quite a few assassination attempts that I stopped."

"This particular assassination was a month after your King took Acre, the assassin would have been quite young if you remember and used horses for a distraction," Raif voice stayed at the same seemingly calm and controlled tone giving away none of his true emotions.

Robin knew instantly who he was talking about, but pretended to mull it over in his mind for a moment hoping to delay any retribution his response was going to cost him. Of course he could always just not be a smart-ass but he was pretty sure this get-together was going to end the same way no matter what he said and he would much rather go down fighting then go down being complacent. "Yea I remember him," Robin finally said after a length of time, "not a particularly good fighter, went down kind of fast," he lied, he distinctly remembered almost meeting his maker during that skirmish, he had been lucky to walk away with only a injury to his hip, "did you train him yourself I don't think you did a very good job, you might want to add not getting captured by the enemy to your training lessons."

He heard a growl of anger come from the assassin, he had been expecting some form of retaliation at the words he had spoken, but was unable to stifle the cry of pain that was ripped unabated from his throat as he felt the assassin's sword driven into his un-booted foot, expertly aimed between the metatarsal bones so to cause the greatest amount of pain with the least amount of damage. A fiery pain exploded in his right foot traveling up his leg and stealing the air from his lungs, his whole world narrowed in focus on the agony radiating from his foot, a loud roar filling his ears as he struggled with the shooting pain, resisting the urge to move his foot as he felt the sword still pinning his foot to the ground.

Robin pressed his head against the beam behind him taking in quick shallow gulps of air, he could barely make out the words the assassin was saying over the sound of his blood pounding in his ears.

"That assassin you killed was my son," Raif growled in a low voice, his face so close to Robin's he could feel the man's hot breath on his cheek.

Robin swallowed thickly against the urge to be sick, "I didn't kill him," his voice breathy coming at in barely a whisper. He let out another cry of pain as he felt the assassin twist the sword still protruding from his foot.

"Do not lie to me," his voice raising in anger.

"I'm not," Robin contested struggling just to breathe through the fire coursing through his foot, "after I had caught him.…he was taken away.…by some guards to be questioned….I had nothing further to do with him," his sentence coming out broken as he tried to control the pain and bring it back down to a more manageable level.

"Questioned! Ha, you and your men tortured him for information before killing him and burning his body, tell me the truth!" He yelled twisting the sword once more making Robin cry out, agony shooting through his foot.

"I was injured in the fight," He tried once more his jaw clenched tight against the pain, "and confined to my tent for three days, he was already dead when I was able to leave it again. I had nothing to do with his treatment or death," Robin grunted in pain as he felt the sword finally removed from his throbbing foot. He could feel more then see the darkness that was creeping along his vision he cursed himself for being weak while at the same time wishing for nothing more than it to take him into blissful unconsciousness.

"Then let me ask you this crusader, knowing what you know now and how everything would end, would you still have stopped my son that night and captured him," Raif asked his voice returning to the control tone he used at the start of the conversation.

Robin managed to calm his breathing down a little, "I think the better question would be," he paused for a moment trying not to pass out while the assassin was still present, "knowing what you know would you still have sent him?" he wasn't sure what the assassin was playing at asking such a question, only that the roaring in his ears was growing louder and the inky darkness was pulling more intensely at his mind, he let his head hang forward chin resting on his chest as his tenuous grasp on consciousness left him and he faded into a world free of pain.

* * *

**A/N **Thank you again for those of you who reviewed bubzchoc, Arrora, hawkflyer667, and manxcatmom every review is ammo for writting faster.

I don't really have any notes for this chapter so I leave you with this thought: Anything worth fighting for is worth fighting dirty for.

Please remember all reviews go to feed the muses that help me write flames feed my Army of Hamsters with sharp shiney sporks (ha try saying that 5 times fast) of doom bent on human enslavement, and you really don't want to feed them, they make bad overlords.


	8. A Way In To Find The Way Out

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**A/N: **Haha bet you weren't expecting the next update this soon, well you all got luckly cause I had 6 hour staff duty and so had nothing else to do but crunch out the next chapter...well I could have reviewed my CCNA notes but trust me that is nowhere near as fun as writting. Thank you to everyone who reviewed I love you all, robinhood447, MacGateFan, hawkflyer667, and of course Manxcatmom.

Please remember ALL reviews go to help feed my hungry, hungry Muses, and as you should all know by now Flames go to feed my Army of Combat Ninja Hamsters bent on using the Ping of Death...it's worse than it sounds trust me.

Always rememeber: People are like slinkies, they are only amusing when shoved down the stairs. :P

Please enjoy the show.

* * *

The rising sun of the next morning saw the outlaws and Carter crouch low to the ground on a hill overlooking the house belonging to the assassin holding Robin. They were currently trying to figure out a way in so they could make a plan to rescue their outlaw leader and friend, the set up of the house made it impossible for them to just fight their way in so they would have to rely on going in unseen but no one had an idea on how to accomplish that as of yet.

They were watching the house when Djaq saw something or someone moving between the houses to their left, whispering a quick word to the group she took off in the direction she saw the movement. Will watched her go with a frown on his face, he wasn't sure what she was doing and didn't like the thought of her running off by herself, but tried to squish the feeling knowing she could take care of herself.

It was almost a half hour later when Djaq returned to them wearing different clothing that looked a lot like the clothes they had seen some of the servants around Acre wear.

"Now is not the time for clothes shopping," Much whispered fiercely at her

Djaq rolled her eyes at the overly anxious man, "I have a way in for two of us," she whispered to the group, "We might not be able to get him out right now but we could find where he is and make a plan to get him out, and give him a heads up."

"I'll go in," Much volunteered immediately.

Djaq shifted uncomfortably, "I don't think that's a good idea Much,"

"What, why not," he interrupted her before she could finish.

"Because we need a cool head out here not a hot one in there, I was thinking Carter and I could go in," she replied producing a second set of servant clothing, "You speak Arabic, yes?" She asked him.

Carter nodded his head in agreement, taking the clothing from Djaq, "we are going to get in pretending to be servants? Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes I got these clothes from one of the servants that work in the house, it took a little convincing, and a little coin, but she gave me the information we need to get in to the house. In about a half hour a group of servants will show up for work for the day, we will go in with them. This outfit will cover most of our faces so we will not be recognized."

"What about the rest of us," Will asked

"You guys will have to wait for us back at Bassam's. Don't worry we will be fine," she hurriedly assured cutting off Will's objection before he could voice it; "if more than two of us go in it will be very noticeable."

Carter finished putting on the serf clothing and turned to the group, "Djaq and I will go in get a layout of the building and find Robin, if there is an opportunity to get him out we will, if not we will return to Bassam's house and make a plan to get him out."

The rest of the gang seemed unhappy with this plan, particularly Much and Will though for different reason, but being unable to come up with another plan they were forced to acquiesce to the plan with minimal complaint. The gang moved from the hill overlooking the house and headed towards Bassam's house as Djaq and Carter settled down waiting until the serfs came to report for work and they could finally get into the house and to Robin.

* * *

Awareness returned more rapidly to Marian this time, though still feeling weak, she felt much strong then she had last time she had woken up. She laid still on her cot for a few moments as she remembered the events that lead her to lying in a field hospital bed. She opened her eyes and looked around the immediate area a little disappointed and more than a little surprised to find she was alone.

She slowly sat up pausing half way through the act as pain shot through her mid-section, once the pain died back down to a dull throb she finished sitting up the rest of the way . After everything that had happened over the past few months starting with Robin's birthday, she was surprised that Robin wasn't here with her, she knew Robin well and his absent filled her with dismay, though she tried to squish it assuring herself that he might have just stepped out or could be in a meeting with the King.

She took a deep breath before carefully swinging her feet over the side of the cot and settling them on the ground, a moment's pause and another deep breath later and she carefully moved to her feet, steadying herself against a tent pole when dizziness threaten to bring her to her knees. She walked at a slow shuffle to the opposite side of the tent to a closed of area where she hoped to find someone who could help her find her wayward husband.

Marian paused for a moment a smile gracing her face, they were married, she thought happily, after all this time and all the struggles they had gone through she and Robin were finally married, though not under the happiest of circumstances, they would have a real wedding once they got back to England.

She was almost to the other side of the tent when one of the men she assumed to be a doctor came from the closed off area.

"Lady Marian," the doctor exclaimed, "is something wrong, you should not be out of bed."

"I am fine," she brushed of his concern, "I am looking for Robin of Locksley do you know where he is," she asked lightly.

"Robin of Locksley, he is not here," the doctor replied a confused look on his face.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I know that I wanted to know where he went," she tried again.

"I don't think you understand my lady, his not here in the camp, he left to go back to England via Acre a little over a week ago," the doctor paused for a moment before continuing, "I know a soldier was sent to find him before he left to give him word of your status but neither the soldier nor Robin has returned."

Now Marian was worried, she knew she needed to find Robin right away, she would have to ride to Acre, maybe talk to Djaq's uncle the pigeon handler. She had heard Djaq mention before that he lived in Acre; hopefully he might know where the gang is.

* * *

Getting into the building proved to be as easy as Carter had hoped, with the clothes he was wearing covering his whole face except his eyes none of the other servants hadn't even given him a second glance. Once inside he and Djaq moved into a quiet corner of the kitchen to plan their next move, according to Fludow, Robin was being held in the bottom most room of the building, so they had to find their way there without being found out, they also had to get a good feel for any guards that might be about so they could avoid them when they came back for the archer if they could not get him out today.

They were just discussing whether they should split up to cover more ground or stay together when another servant approached Djaq heading her a glass pitcher and telling her quickly in Arabic to find the Master of the house. Not wanting to argue with the women least she blow her cover, she shot Carter a look and a small shrug before leaving the kitchen to find the Master of the house.

She found the man quickly as he was a tall, lean but muscular Saracen whose presences seemed to demand respect and obedience. She could see why the servant she had talk to outside seemed so nervous. She followed the man down a short hallway the led to some stairs, as she walked down the stairs she hoped Carter would have some better luck at finding Robin since she was going to be busy with serf duties.

She followed the man done another hall where they entered a room being guarded, as she entered the room she froze at the sight that greeted her, Robin bound to a wooden beam, a black cloth covering his eyes while his head hung low, chin touching his chest. Djaq's relief at finding him was quickly squished by her overwhelming worry for his health. She moved to a corner of the room behind the Assassin knowing there was nothing she could do at the moment to help her leader.

She watched the assassin carefully as he approached Robin, he stood about a foot away from him and brought his hand up right in front of Robin's face snapping his fingers in an attempt to wake the archer. For a few moments she thought that he was unsuccessful until Robin let out a small groan and lifted his head letting rest on the beam behind him. Her worry for him grew as she finally got a good look at his face; he was disturbingly pale and seemed to be struggling with his breathing.

She fought with herself to remain where she was and not rush forward to help her friend; her mind was brought back to the situation at hand when she saw Robin shake his head in response to something the assassin had said. Robin then said something back but it was to quiet for her to make out, whatever he had said though did not go over well with the assassin as the assassin placed his foot on one of Robin's un-booted feet causing him to cry out through clenched teeth.

Confusion crossed her face at Robin's reaction, she knew someone stepping on your foot was painful but she thought Robin's response seemed a bit excessive, until she looked down and noticed the blood on the ground surrounding his foot and covering his sock. She closed her eyes against the nausea that she suddenly felt at her friend's treatment. She knew whatever they did they needed to get Robin out of here fast, she had no idea what he had already gone through and she wasn't sure how much more he could take.

Her eyes snapped open when she heard Robin cry out once more through still clenched teeth as she watched the assassin grind his boot into the archer's foot, she struggled once more with herself, she could not sit by and watch this assassin continue to hurt the man that had become like a brother to her, but she knew any move she made would only serve to blow her cover and put Robin in even more danger as well as Carter and herself.

She was quickly considering her options when she saw the assassin take a step back and throw a punch at Robin's left side on his lower rib cage. As she watch Robin lean as far forward as the ropes holding him would allow, trying to curl around the pain, she knew she had to do something to divert the man's attention. She took a deep breath and released the glass pitcher that was in her hands, letting it fall to the ground and shatter into a thousand tiny pieces, water covering the ground at her feet.

The assassin spun around facing her, and started shouting at her; she did her part to appear meek and apologetic and after a length of time he told her to clean up the mess and left the room slamming the door behind him. Djaq let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding before she stepped over the glass and rushed over to Robin.

"Robin," she whispered urgently the man's head hanging limply once more. She placed her hands on either side of Robin's face, her worry increasing at the amount of heat coming off him, and tried to get his attention; she felt his head jerk a little and a small whimper passing his lips. "Robin," she tried once more, glancing back at the door knowing she did not have much time. "Robin, can you hear me?"

Robin's brow furrowed in concentration for a moment, "Djaq?" he asked his voice so quiet she almost didn't hear it.

Djaq smiled a little, "yes it's me, listen I can't free you right now, but the others and I will be back really soon and we will get you out of here just hang on, ok," she told him quickly. He gave a slight nod of his head. Djaq dropped her hands to her sides, she quickly gathered up the broken glass and made her way out of the room to find Carter so they could get Robin out of this place.

She was almost to the kitchen when she ran into the crusader, pleased at her current luck she ushered him into the kitchen, "I found him," she told him quickly.

"Good because I think I have a plan," Carter replied.

Djaq proceeded to tell Carter all that had happened after she had left the kitchen earlier; Carter in turn told her what he had discovered. He hesitated for a moment before letting her know part of his plan consisted her staying her in the house while he went to go gather the gang. She of course readily agreed wanting to do anything she could to help. She watched Carter leave out the kitchen and head back toward where the gang was waiting for news.

* * *

Carter had just arrived back at Bassam's house fending off inquires and shouts at the decision to leave Djaq there by herself. Carter hurried to reassure them that she would be fine, and remind them that these people were her own countrymen.

"So how are we getting him out," Much pushed eager to see his former master to safety once more.

Carter looked at the group in front of him, gathered once more in Bassam's house, "Tonight we will go back to the house wear Djaq will let us in, it should be a new moon so we won't have to worry about being seen,"

"Should be?" Much asked looking a bit skeptical.

Carter just threw him a look before he continued telling everyone his plan and their own parts in it, he had just finished telling them, when he noticed the group looking at something behind him, he turned and was surprised to find Marian standing, if a little unsteady, in the doorway.

"Marian, you should be in bed recovering," he exclaimed as John and Will rushed forward to help her sit in the near-by chair, "you shouldn't be here."

"I could say the same about all of you," she countered looking around the room instantly noticing its missing occupants, "Where is Djaq and Robin?" she question lightly.

The gang shifted uncomfortably looking at each other hoping someone else would break the news, finally at length Much spoke up hesitantly, "they are not here,"

This time Marian did roll her eyes, "If one more person tells me that one more time I will start hitting people," she said slightly annoyed, "Where are they,"

"On the south side of Acre staying at someone's house," Allan replied slowly, his answer doing everything but reassuring Marian.

Marian shifted in her seat trying to get more comfortably, "Why would they be staying somewhere else, much less so far away, what are you not telling me." She looked around at the guilty looks on the gangs face worry building in her quickly as the silence stretched on.

The gang looked at each other before Carter finally caved in taking a deep breath, "Robin was captured," he started knowing that the blunt approach would be the best when dealing with Marian.

"What, captured how," she exclaimed feeling slightly sick that her worrying had been for good reason.

Carter then launched into an account of what had happened, the outlaws adding to parts of it as he went along, when he finished they all stood waiting for Marian's reaction to the story.

Marian tried to remain calm as her mind processed the words just told to her and after a long moment she sighed shaking her head, "This is just like him," she said, her voice betraying her anger.

Carter looked at Marian, confusion written clearly across her face, "excuse me," he asked

Marian looked up at him, "This is just like him, after traveling all the way here, we stop the black knights, we saved the king, everyone is ok, and the immediate threat is pass, he would have to go and find some new danger to get caught up in."

Carter looked to the others, he had expect Marian to be angry but he hadn't expected her to be mad at Robin, "If it makes you feel better, I don't think he did this on purpose," he replied slowly feeling strange to be defending his friend under such circumstances.

"It's does not matter I will yell at him when we get him back," she countered

"We?" Allan ask surprised, "Not trying to be funny but I don't think you are in any condition to be going anywhere, and I don't wanna have to deal with Robin if you get hurt," he said gesturing to the injury to her stomach.

"I am well enough," she tried to argue but was cut off.

"Absolutely not, Allan is right you can't be running around right now with that wound still healing," Carter tried to reason with her.

"I will not sit around and wait while my husband is in danger," she retorted back angrily.

"Marian, please, I'm not…"he paused just realizing what she had said, "husband?" he asked highly confused, he tried to figure out when that could have happened since they were not married when he rescued them in the desert.

"it's a long story, I will tell you about it later," she waved off his question then continued with the matter at hand, "now tell me how we are rescuing Robin and what I can do to help."

Carter cast a look at the other outlaws hoping for some help or support and found none, as no one was really willing to argue with the fiery young maiden, they usually let Robin take care of that, since he was missing they were more than happy to let the job fall to Carter. He turned back to Marian, "Fine this is what we are going to do…"

* * *

pssst review button is right below here.


	9. Miles to Go Before I Sleep

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

A/N: Hi...I'm not really happy with this chapter but as a friend told me before we can't spend forever editing our stories, so I hope the chapter is worth the wait. Mindless babble at the end of the chapter.

Today's life Lesson: According to Army regulations if you die while on leave the day you die does not count as a leave day

Please enjoy the show

* * *

**Promises to Keep and Miles to Go Before I Sleep**

Djaq moved as quickly and quietly as she could through the large house careful not to wake any of its sleeping residents; she headed down towards the kitchen where she had agreed to meet Carter to allow them to enter the building unseen and unchallenged. There weren't very many guards around and those that were on duty seemed rather complacent in their self assurance that one would have to be insane to break into the house of an assassin, unfortunately for the guards insane where she and the lads excelled most.

She moved soundlessly into the kitchen cautious to avoid pots and pans strewn hazardously around the room from the day's activities, Djaq moved to the small servants' entrance cracking the door open a little before letting out a low steady whistle, she only had to wait but a few beats before she was answered back with deeper low whistle. A grim smile set on her face she opened the door further to allow the small group admittance into the house, then quietly closed the door as the last man entered.

Not wasting any time, Carter immediately started giving out orders, instructing Allan and Much to stay in the kitchen to make sure their escape was secured. Much shot Carter a disgruntled look but refrained from comment having already argued his part in the plan earlier that night and having lost to reason. Leaving the two outlaws to guard the kitchen Carter gestured to Djaq to take the lead with Will, Little John and himself following closely behind.

Djaq lead them down a few long hallways pausing every so often in order to keep out of sight of the few guards about, at long last they reached a set of stairs that would lead them down into the storage room where Robin was being held. At the bottom of the stairs Djaq gestured to them to hold their position for a moment, she was about to step around the corner when Will grabbed her upper arm stopping her.

"What are you doing," he inquired as quietly as he could, Carter and John's expressions echoing the same question.

"There is a single guard at the end of the hallway guarding the door," she whispered hastily, "If we all go together he will see us and raise an alarm before we will be able to reach him."

"He will see you coming also, how will you going alone help," Will countered back

"He will recognize me from earlier today; I should be able to get close to him without him suspecting anything," she answered before smiling lightly, "plus I'm just a meek little serving girl what threat could I possibly pose." She quickly moved around the corner before Will could say anything more and started walking down towards the guard.

"He'll never know what hit him," Carter whispered to Will as they carefully watched Djaq walking down the hall water pitcher in hand, "Don't worry so much Will she will be fine," Carter told him when he noticed Will's face scrunched up with concentration.

"What," Will started looking at Carter, "I'm not worried, I was just wondering," he paused chewing on his lower lip, "did she have that pitcher with her the whole time, and if she did where was she keeping it?"

* * *

Guy of Gisborne lay in his bed watching the dying light of his candle dancing across the ceiling of his room; he had been unable to sleep as ghosts of the recent past invaded his dreams, leaving him unable to find any real rest. He regretted the actions he had made in a fit of anger and jealously that Marian had ignited in him and wished profusely he could take the day back and do it over again. There were so many things that day he could have, should have done better, so many things that had gone horribly wrong.

As those feelings ran through his mind, the words Robin had spoken to him a few days before plagued his restless thoughts. Guy didn't hate himself more than he hated Hood; everything was Hood's fault, wasn't it. He blamed the archer for what happened surely everything would have been fine if the man had never come back from the Holy Lands, if he had died here the first time when Gisborne had stabbed him, one more thing that Guy had failed at doing.

But did he really blame Hood for Marian's death or was he just trying to cover up his own feelings of self loathing by convincing himself that it was Robin he hated more. He thought he had known the answers, had thought he knew what to do with those answers, but now he wasn't so sure anymore. Robin's words had cast doubts on what he had been so confident of and now he no longer knew what to do or who it was he was truly angry with.

Guy heaved a deep sigh as he got up out of bed; perhaps a short walk in the courtyard would help clear his mind so that maybe he could get some rest.

* * *

A quite crash had Carter, Will, and John hurrying around the corner of the hallway, only to find the lone guard unconscious on the ground with Djaq standing over him a pitcher in one hand and a look of smug triumph on her face.

"Well that will teach him to trust meek little serving girls," Carter snorted as he rummaged through the guards pockets for the keys, coming up victorious in his search only seconds later.

"We have been lucky so far let's hurry get Robin and get out before our luck runs out," Will insisted, eager to be as far from this place as soon as possible.

Carter nodded his head in agreement moving over to the door and unlocking it, grabbing the torch mounted on the wall outside the small room he entered, Will and Djaq following closely behind and John dragging the unconscious guard into the room behind them.

Already prepared for the sight that would greet them upon entering the room, Djaq wasted no time crossing the distance of the small room to Robin while the others stood shocked for a moment at the bruised unconscious form of their friend and leader. She made quick work of the blindfold covering his eyes, making note of the increase in heat coming off his skin, unable to rouse him for the moment she moved behind the archer as the others moved quickly to help and started cutting the rope binding him to the beam.

Robin was pulled violently from his restless sleep as the movement of long immobile muscles and his recent injuries warred for his attention, hands wrapped around his upper arms as he felt the ropes around his wrists being cut followed shortly by the ones around his legs causing his knees to buckle under the sudden weight they had become unaccustomed to supporting. The hands around his arms saved him from an abrupt meeting between the floor and his face, and gently lowered him into a sitting position on the ground with his back resting against the beam.

Robin bit his lower lip in an effort to suppress a groan forming in his throat and tried to bring his short and uneven breaths back under control, his body loudly protesting the recent movement. Slowly he opened his eyes realizing the blindfold had been removed, he blinked a few times as figures before him swam in and out of focus; recognizing them as his friends he felt his head spin with relief. He heard one of them speak but the words reached his ears in a distorted mess he was unable to translate. Any reply he was going to make however was cut short by a thud not far from him, looking around the small group he saw Little John standing next to a unconscious guard who was sporting what looked like a boot print on the side of his head that was suspiciously close to the giants own boot size.

Robin shook his head slightly in an effort to clear the cobwebs and turned his attention back to the group before him as Carter leaned forward and asked if he would be able to walk. Robin snorted to himself, walk, he thought, he wasn't even sure if he had the energy to stand at the moment, he longed so much to do nothing but sleep, but knew the lads had risked enough just breaking in here to free him he could not burden them further by forcing them to carry him out, so he nodded to Carter indicating he could walk out under his own power, then took a steadying breath as he prepared to move to his feet.

* * *

Guy stalked the darkened hallways of the house, his mind swirling with anger and regret, unsure of his current path in life and where it was leading him. He could remember when he first started working with the Sheriff, how the man had promised him wealth, showed him the whispers of untold power that echoed in the screams of the people he murder in the name of the Black Knights. Everything he had wanted had been within his grasp all he had to do was reach out and take it from those who couldn't hold on to it, who didn't deserve it. But now after all this time he still had nothing, the money and power he held was an illusion, everything was under Vesey's control. He was only a puppet under his master's control and Marian had tried to show him that, but the seductive whisper of power rendered him deaf to her words.

With Marian's death though the illusion was shattered and he could finally see the lies that had been feed to him for so long, but the Sheriff wasn't the only person guilty of whispering lies in his ears, no Marian had also been guilty of the act. While he still cared deeply for her he could no longer deny that she never loved him, perhaps never even cared for him at all on any level, she just used him to feed information to his enemy, her heart always belonged to Robin Hood.

Guy sneered into the darkness as he thought of the man that had been his enemy for so long, Hood had everything he had ever wanted, it's what had made him so easy to hate, the irony in the whole thing was Robin Hood is probably one of the few people in his life that had never lied to him, he had always made his feelings and intentions perfectly clear and never tried to hide them. While his "allies" stabbed him in the back at least his enemy had the courtesy to look him in the eye, maybe Marian was right perhaps he and Robin weren't so different after all.

Gisborne's dark musings were interrupted by a sound he knew as well as his own voice, knowing there would be only one reason to be hearing it he ran down the hall coming to a quick halt as he turned the corner and smiling grimly at the sight which greeted him.

* * *

Years working together to set off successful ambushes and escaping trouble, that they usually instigated in the first place, had taught the outlaw gang how to move and understand each other without having to use words, and so it was with the utmost silence that the gang moved through the hallways of the large house. Cater and Will had taken the lead while John and Djaq placed themselves behind them and Robin so to watch for anyone coming up from behind while also keeping an eye on the stubborn archer.

Djaq had been skeptical at best at Robin's claim to be able to walk, knowing the man had a habit of pushing himself when he shouldn't, so far he appeared to be holding his own though it hadn't escaped her notice that he was heavily favoring his right foot and kept a hand on the wall to steady himself. It wouldn't be much longer till see could treat whatever injury that was inflicted to his foot and any other injury he had sustained from his incarceration here. Now all they had to do was get out of here without running into any guards so far they had been lucky, they each had their weapons with them, they had even brought Robin his sword just in case, though Djaq doubted that he had the strength to use it right now, so defending themselves would not be a problem but she worried none the less and hoped there luck would hold out awhile longer.

Djaq's hopes were shattered when the group turned the corner of the hallway they were moving down the same time a four man patrol turned the corner at the other end of the hallway, Djaq and Little John quickly moved in front of Robin before he could draw his sword and engaged two of the four guards Carter and Will taking on the other two, hoping to finish the fight quickly, but finding the guards were more skillful then the Nottingham guards they were used to fighting.

* * *

By the time Robin had drawn his sword the lads had already engaged the guards standing between them and their escape, he stood with his sword ready to jump in if any of his friends seem to be in trouble when he heard the familiar sound of a sword being drawn from behind him. He spun around just in time to bock an overhead blow from Gisborne, his body screaming in protest at the sudden movement.

Gisborne disengaged taking a step back sneering, before rushing at him again, self preservation and adrenaline was the only thing keeping him standing as his mind slipped back into the familiar dance of sword fighting. Parry, block, block, thrust, block, his mind echoed from lessons long past as he and Gisborne fought trying to bring the other down.

"What's the matter Gisborne, taking on an injured man the only way you can fight," Robin mocked as he blocked another blow aimed at his neck. He knew Guy had the advantage as he had not the strength nor his normal agility to fight for very long, he was hoping though to anger his opponent into making a mistake so to end the fight as quickly as possible.

Seeing the man refusing to take the bait Robin could only concentrate on defending himself from Gisborne's onslaught, ducking under another blow aimed at his head, his broken ribs making themselves known with every movement. He blocked a angled thrust from the side their swords clashing in a stalemate for a moment before Guy spun on his foot causing Robin to stumble forward. Trying to regain his feet he felt his side explode in a fiery pain as Gisborne took the opportunity to slam the pummel of his sword into Robin's already broken ribs, his knees buckled underneath him falling heavily onto his side and rolling onto his back. His breath came out in quick, shallow pants, fighting to draw air into his abused lungs as he watched with morbid fascination as Gisborne lifted his sword readying for the finishing blow.

* * *

As Gisborne lifted his sword to deliver the finishing blow that would finally put an end to Robin Hood he couldn't help but hear Marian's voice echoing in his head, reminding him of the words she had spoken in what seemed like another lifetime, causing him to hesitate unsure if he was doing the right thing.

* * *

Robin's brow furrowed in deep confusion as Guy hesitate, a haunted look crossing his face, then just as suddenly Guy's eyes rolled into the back of his head forcing Robin to scramble out of the way as Guy slumped forward onto the ground, Carter standing behind him having knocked the man unconscious. Little John hurried over to Robin hauling him quickly to his feet, the world spinning violently with the abrupt change in positions almost sending him back to the ground if not for John's firm hold.

"Let's get out of here before we have any other company," Carter said quickly, "can you make it," He asked directing his question at Robin.

"Yea I'm good," Robin replied wanting nothing more than to leave this place and it's memories far behind him. The gang moved forward John keeping a firm hand on Robin's upper arm as the archer seemed to be stumbling more often than not. The group made it back to the kitchen without anymore incident but dared not press their luck and quickly quieted Much and Allan's questions and comments in favor of making a quick escape. Much moved next to Robin taking John's place at his side as Allan stuck his head out the door of the servant's entrance then motioned to the rest of the group that they were clear to go, they kept low to the ground as they moved through the dark terrain their forms hidden by the new moon and making it to the hills that separated the Assassin's house from the rest of Acre.

Robin followed the group silently as they made their way back into Acre, he had no idea where they were or how far it was to their destination but he could feel his remaining strength falling him fast, he pressed on though fixated on the prospect of real rest in what seemed like much too long, his legs shook unsteadily under him as they moved through the city. His breathing was still coming in shallow breaths making him feel like he wasn't getting enough air, though trying to breath any deeper hurt too much to even attempt.

Robin walked close to the buildings using the walls to help steady himself, as the adrenaline from the escape was wearing off. They had been walking for about five minutes when a unexpected sharp pain across the left side of his chest drove Robin abruptly to his knees. Panic filled him as he started fighting for air he couldn't seem to draw in. He could hear the other outlaws speaking but a loud roaring sound in his ears were drowning out their words, his vision was rapidly darkening around the edges as Djaq rushed over to him, He could see her lips moving as the world faded from his view and he felt himself falling.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, Red, Bubzchoc, MacGateFan, Arrora, robinhood447, hawkflyer667 and manxcatmom, also thanks for the kind in relation my short hiatus. The next chapter might take me a bit to get out though cause I had almost everything in this story planned up until the chapter before this one. Well I had some of this chapter planned but when I wrote it, I thought I had been done with Guy until the sequel but some how he not only made his way into the chapter but made himself a main focus point of the chapter, Sneaking Gizzy.

And of course please rember your lovely yummy reviews feed my hungry muses and Flames are feed to my Army of Hamsters with flaming bow and arrows of death, feel free to feed them as it will only cause my plot for world domination to come swifter. :D

O yea just to let you all know I try to keep the status of my stories updated on my profile pages and will be keeping them updated on my blog which you can access on my profile page.


	10. Here At The End Of All Things

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**A/N:** Thank you for all those who have reviewed, no real notes for this chapter mostly cause it's 0300 and I think my brain blew a fuse writting this chapter :P

Please enjoy the show

* * *

Marian leaned forward in her chair her hand resting on Robin's who after hours of tending to was finally resting peacefully, she sighed deeply, her body still thrumming with tension left over from the excitement earlier that morning.

_The sun had just begun to raise, she had been impatiently waiting for the outlaw's return when John came rushing through the door Robin laying in his arms, followed closely by Djaq who directed him to the first bedroom. Much followed Little John and Djaq into the bedroom as the rest of the gang filed into the living room so to stay out of the way._

_Marian hurried as fast as her wounded body would let her into the room they took Robin, she felt her stomach drop as even from across the room she could hear Robin's struggle to breath. "Djaq?" she asked the Saracen questioningly as she moved to kneel next to Robin on the opposite side of the bed._

_Djaq placed her ear on Robin's chest for several moments before looking back up, "I believe his left lung has collapsed."_

_Much's face lost any remaining color it had, "collapsed, but what does that mean, how do you fix something like that? His not going to...I mean he can't...I couldn't."_

_"Much," Little John gave him a long look._

_"Right, I'll just shut up," He replied_

_"That would probably be a good idea," John turned to Djaq determined to remain calm, "what do you need?"_

_"Hot water, an empty bowl, clean cloths and my uncle's medicine chest."_

_Marian watched as John grabbed Much by the arm and led him out of the room to go collect the needed supplies. She then turned her attention back to Robin who was laying on the bed his face as pale as the sheet and scrunched up in obvious pain as he fought for each breath._

_"Djaq is he..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the question._

_She placed a hand on Robin's forehead checking his fever "I do not know if I can drain the fluid on his lung, and get him breathing normally and bring down his fever then hopefully..." She trailed off._

_"That's an awfully lot of ands," Marian commented not feeling at all comforted by her words._

_Djaq removed her hand and smiled wearily at Marian, "He is strong if he makes it through the day then he will be all right,"_

Marian looked out the window, the sun was now high in the sky making its way back down to the earth ready to retire for another night. She turned her eyes back to the archer in the bed, while he was no longer fighting as much to pull in air he was still hot to the touch. She pulled the cool cloth from his forehead rewetting it in the basin next to the bed and replaced it onto his forehead, her hand lingering for a few moments before running it alongside his face. She smiled weakly when Robin turned his face towards her hand, unconsciously seeking the comfort she offered.

She let her hand linger for a few more moments before removing it and stretching her back, her wound pulling slightly as she over stretched it. As she rubbed her sore stomach she caught sight of the small white tube that stuck out of Robin's side and gave a shudder, that was an experience she never wanted to have to go through again.

_By the time Much and Little John had returned with the items request she and Djaq had already stripped Robin of his soiled clothing and covered him to his waist with a blanket._

_Djaq laid out the supplies she needed before turning to Much and Little John, "you will need to hold him still,"_

_" what are you going to do," Much asked his voice betraying the panic he was trying to keep in check._

_"There is fluid on his lung keeping him from breathing properly, to drain it I must make an incision in his side and place a tube so that the fluid may drain out, if I don't then he will drown." Djaq explain quickly but as calmly as she could._

_"What do you want me to do," Marian asked wanting to do something to help._

_"It is possible he may wake up while I am still working, if he does you must keep him calm so I can finish quickly,"_

_Marian swallowed thickly and nodded her head in understanding before moving closer to Robin's head as Much moved to Robin's shoulders and John his legs._

Marian closed her eyes against the memory trying to banish it from her mind but unable to completely rid herself of the events that had transpired.

_A sudden fiery pain to his ribs woke Robin, unable to draw in enough air, panic started filled him and he tried to sit up, instinctively fighting against the hands holding him down. As strength quickly fled him and he collapsed back onto the bed he heard voices floating around him but was unable to make out what they were saying. Robin moaned as multiple injuries warred for his immediate attention, before a warm sensation on his cheek cut through the haze of pain, he felt someone turning his head and found himself looking into a pair of unmistakable blue eyes, he could hear her speaking to him telling him to stay calm and still. _

"_This is going to hurt, but you must remain calm." She told him, her watery eyes never leaving his._

_Robin scrunched his face up in confusion, unsure what she was talking about, no sooner had the thought crossed his mind when he felt pressure on his side. The pressure quickly evolved into a deep unrelenting pain as something slid in between his ribcage, he stiffened and arched his back as the pain increased to a nearly unbearable level. He realized the whimpering sounds he was hearing was coming from his own mouth, though he wanted to yell but lacked the air to do so, he could hear someone talking to him but could not decipher the words as they slurred in his mind. _

_Though it felt like an eternity, it was only a few moments later that the offending object was in place and the pain died down to a more reasonable level, Robin could feel the dark pull of sleep pulling at him once more and gladly surrendered to it knowing he would be safe as long as Marian was with him._

Marian dipped the cloth into the water once more and started washing the sweat off of Robin's face and torso, she looked across the room to where Allan sat lounging in a chair and frowned at the reminder his presence brought. Shortly after Robin had been tended to the group had decided to have someone keep watch in his room at all times, since they had no way of knowing if the assassin would come back to finish what he started. None of them including Much had yet to find out why Robin had been abducted in the first place, Robin waking up didn't guarantee them answers either since the man was generally very closed off about his time in the Holy Lands.

Marian leaned back tiredly in her chair as Djaq walked into the room, crossing the distance to the bed quickly, she spent a moment checking Robin's temperature and various injuries before looking up and smiling wearily, "he's still hot but a bit cooler than he was earlier and his breathing is much better," she paused for a moment looking back down at the pale archer, "I think the worst of it is almost over," she said sounding hopeful.

Marian sighed in relief, feeling the tension drain away leaving her more tired than she expected and let out a wide yawn.

"You know," Djaq started carefully, "you are not quite recovered from your own injury."

"I'm not going to leave him," she replied back firmly.

Djaq smiled knowingly, "nor would I dream of suggesting it, you could always sleep on the other bed," she said gesturing across the room.

Following Djaq gesture she noticed the bed for the first time and blushed slightly at her obvious oversight, "You will wake me if anything happens." She asked as she stood up.

"I will," Djaq said simply

Marian walked over to the bed and sat down, she was tired and sleep did sound very enticing at the moment, she laid back on the bed looking over at Robin once more before sleep claimed her.

* * *

Please remeber reviews inspire chapters and a possiable sequel, flames feed my army of hamsters with really sharp toothpicks and my kamikaze squirrels.

↓ click below for a free cookie ↓


	11. The Way Home

**Disclaimer:** _Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for fair use for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use._

**A/N:** Sorry this is an uber short chapter that leaves some string dangling, but I was afraid to go into to much that would spoil the sequel I'm plainning on doing, which kind of leaves the chapter streamlined. :C sorry. On the upside I am doin a sequel and currently looking for someone to co-write it with me if anyone is intrested.

Please R&R

Enjoy the Show

* * *

Raif stood at the window to his study staring out at the landscape that unfolded before him, he was still angry though not nearly as angry as he had been days earlier when he first learned of Robin Hood's escape. He had been in a towering rage when he found Gisborne laying unconscious among a handful of his guards and had instantly blamed the man for his escape.

"_What happened?" The assassin demanded, looking over at the still unconscious men _

"_Hood happened," was all Guy said as he rubbed the lump forming on the back of his head._

"_Hood, you're telling me he did all this," Raif gestured to the beaten guards behind Guy._

_Guy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not for fear of being disrespectful, but because he was pretty sure it would only cause his throbbing head more pain, "No, not by himself," Guy started slowly as if speaking to a child, "his outlaw gang broke in and freed him, just like a I warned you they might."_

"_And you let them get away!"_

"_Me, if your guards weren't so poorly trained the outlaws would never have gotten in here in the first place," _

"_Robin of Locksley will die by my hand even if it's the last thing I do, I will not allow him to slip through my hands once more."_

Though normally unruffled, it had taken awhile for Raif to calm down enough to think rational after that, the very thought of Hood made him lose the emotional detachment that had always marked the assassin's. _All the more reason to finish him_, he thought. The Sheriff had suggested that they go after Hood right away, attack him while still injured, but Raif would not attack an wounded man, there was no honor there.

Raif turned away from the window and crossed the distance to his desk, he had a lot of things to put in order, once that was done he would be free to pursue Robin Hood on his own terms.

* * *

Much sigh in frustration at the sight that greeted him when he entered the room, he had only stepped out for a moment to get some food, during which time Robin despite all of Djaq's warnings was up and out of bed once more. Much rolled his eyes wishing the Marian and Djaq would hurry up and return from their trip to the market as Marian was the only person that could get Robin to rest and recover for more than five minutes at a time.

He crossed the room setting the food down on a side table, "you know you're not supposed to be up yet,"

"It's been four days Much, I feel fine," he replied with an air of disinterest. Robin moved carefully around the room his face betraying his earlier words each time he put weight on his injured foot, a fine sheen of sweat started to cover his face as he continued to push himself.

"Robin, I think you have done enough for one day." He told him after watching hobble around the room.

"You worry too much,"

"Only because you give me reason too,"

Robin paused for a moment knowing that the man's words were true, he did seem to get into more than his fair share of trouble, he let a smirk grace his lips as he made his way over to the bed and sat down taking the plate of food Much offered to him.

"So," Much started after a few moments of silence, " You never did tell us what it was that Assassin wanted with you,"

Robin shrugged his shoulders, "nothing important," he spoke quietly

Much sputtered in disbelief, "Nothing important, but surely…I mean he tried to kill you, people don't go around killing other people for nothing important."

Robin pushed the food on his plate around for a few moments, " just drop it Much,"

"But what if he tries again?"

"I'm sure he will Much," Robin interrupted him calmly, "which is why the sooner we can get out of here and on the way home the better."

"You think he will give up once you leave for England?" Much asked ignoring the food on his own plate.

"I don't know," Robin started chewing thoughtfully on his thumb, "but he apparently did last time I left,"

Much's comment was cut short when a smug looking Allan burst through the door to the room followed closely by a tired but happy looking Will, "guess who found a way home," Allan announced before anyone could ask.

"Great," Robin spoke smiling at the prospect of finally going home, "when do we leave?"

"Bright and earlier tomorrow morning," Allan said still smiling just as Little John and Carter came into the room over hearing the news.

Robin's watched as the gang cheered and smiled at the chance to finally be rid of this God-forsaken land, he was also overjoyed to be going home at long last and looked forward to telling Marian when she and Djaq returned. However he could help but worry about the assassin Raif, he knew it would be ludicrous for the man to follow him all the way to England for revenge but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had not seen the last of him.

* * *

The End...for now


End file.
